Naruto Chronicles: The Hitman of Assassins
by Bahamutsoulking
Summary: Summary is down below
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto has been betrayed for the last time, now he has had enough when the villagers murdered Naruto's true friends and girlfriend Hinata in front of him, consumed with grief and rage, Naruto leaves the village and is found by a wandering assassin from an organization so secret, absolutely nobody in the Elemental Nations knows that it exists, not even Jiraiya and his spy network know it exists, it is called Organization X, now 10 years later, Naruto does assassination contracts for the Organization that took him in as a way to thank them for saving him from the darkness of his past, will the Elemental Nations be safe with Organization X around?, Dark/Semi-Emotionless/Genius/Strong Naruto, big harem, Adventure/Hurt/Comfort, Naruto U.,**

The Rating is M, because there is gonna be Blood, Gore, Mild Language and possible Lemons, hope that this is the right rating,

Now I know this may sound like a crossover, so I think I'll make it a crossover, but instead of characters from the Hitman series, how about Naruto with the Hitman theme,

Sup guys it's Bahamutsoulking with a new Naruto fanfiction.

This story is inspired by the Hitman games, I have already came up with the contracts from the Naruto verse, and if you want some OCs to be on this story for Naruto to assassinate, then give me your idea of the oc, where they are from in the Elemental Nations, their skills, their background and their names,

I sincerely and deeply apologize for not updating my other stories for a long while, I was pretty busy with personal matters, and I was also creating some stories that I was thinking about posting, and doing so has taken it's toll on me, my brain was fried and I was running out of creative ideas for stories, so I took a break for a while, and again I deeply apologize for not updating for a while,

Now I want the harem to be a surprise, but I can tell you that it is a big harem,

But I can reveal who I decided to put on the assassination contracts for Naruto,

Now the characters in the list are evil, so sorry to those who are fans of them, now the words in the parentheses are the A.K.A. for them in the story,

 **Hitman Contracts**

 **Sasuke Uchiha (The Traitor)**

 **Sakura Haruno (The Siren)**

 **Kakashi Hatake (The Hypocrite)**

 **Orochimaru (The Snake)**

 **Jiraiya (The Rapist)**

 **Danzo Shimura (The Shadow)**

 **Itachi Uchiha (The Murderer)**

 **Homura Mitokado (The Scholar)**

 **Koharu Utatane (The Sensor)**

 **Kabuto Yakushi (The Dragon)**

 **Hidan (The Reaper)**

 **Mizuki (The Predator)**

 **Fu Yamanaka (The Mindwalker)**

 **Torune Aburame (The Hive)**

 **Zetsu (The Maneater)**

 **Mui (The Jailer)**

 **A the Yondaime Raikage (The Brute)**

 **Kakuzu (The Zombie)**

 **Deidara (The Bomber)**

 **Tobi/Madara (The Imposter)**

 **Kisame Hoshigaki (The Shark)**

 **Sasori (The Psycho Killer)**

 **Nagato (The King)**

 **Kokuyo (The Tyrant)**

Now that the contracts from the Naruto verse is revealed, now we know who will be assassinated, and taken out of power,

But some of them will be dead because Naruto had assassinated them, and they are Mui and Kokuyo,

Now I know that some of the contracts assassinations are not gonna be revealed in the story, but it's how I planned it, sorry if you guys are disappointed,

And remember that if you guys want some ocs to be assassination contracts, then send me the ideas for them,

Now the story will start off with Naruto remembering what caused him to snap and leave the village in the first place 10 years ago, and Naruto will be exacting his revenge on those who murdered his friends and his girlfriend Hinata, as well as get his revenge on those who made the call,

And to clear things up if you guys are confused on the age of the characters and time is after Naruto retrieved Sasuke and surprisingly he didn't get attacked immediately, but after a little trip to the hospital he does get attacked, and you'll see what happened to Naruto that made him leave Konoha and grieved for the last 10 years,

Will Naruto be able to exact his revenge?,

Let's find out and see.

" **Jutsu/Bijuu/Curse Mark** "

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Naruto's Back**

Here we find 22 year old Naruto is sitting in front of his laptop as he is talking to his handler from Organization X, whose name is Amaya Fujinaka, while he talks to Amaya, he is remembering what actually caused him to become a member of Organization X.

* * *

(Flashback: 10 Years Ago)

Naruto is on his knees as his friends Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, Kiba, Shino and even Lee were murdered in front of him, these monsters that call themselves villagers of Konoha have killed them right in front of him.

"Your time is up demon." yelled a civilian, "Now we can exact our revenge and avenge our fallen friends and families, especially our Yondaime Hokage." yelled another civilian.

"How the hell did you kill them so easily, they're shinobi and you're civilians?" asked a shocked and grief-striken Naruto that some of his true friends were murdered in front of him.

"We drugged them, that made it easier to kill them, as for how we got the drug is thanks to Danzo-sama and the Uchiha." yelled a shinobi as the other yell in agreement.

"THIS IS FOR OUR YONDAIME-SAMA!" shouted a civilian as he went for the kill seeing Naruto still in shock and grief at what he saw.

Then what happened next was something that nobody expected, not even Naruto himself.

Hinata Hyuga from out of nowhere jumped in between the civilian and Naruto and took the fatal blow for Naruto making Naruto horrified at what he saw and yells "NO!".

Hinata backs up with the knife still in her chest and she falls into Naruto's arms, she looks up at him and weakly raises her hand to his cheek, "I-i-i-i love y-y-y-you, N-n-naruto-k-kun." she said weakly as she cries tears of joy that she saved Naruto from death, but also sad that she was the one dying.

"Hinata-chan, please hold on, I'll go get Baa-chan." said Naruto in tears as his girlfriend was dying before him.

"No Naru-kun, I-i-i doubt that I'll m-m-make it." said Hinata weakly, and Naruto yells to her "Don't say that, you're gonna be okay.".

"All I-i-i-i wanted w-w-was to see y-y-you h-happy, spending t-time with you w-w-was the happiest m-m-moments of my life." said Hinata as she gets closer to death, Naruto couldn't feel worse for what was happening.

"I love you Hinata-hime." said Naruto while he cries for her, and Hinata smiles and they kiss one last time.

And after what seemed forever, Hinata's head falls back meaning that she drew her last breath in the kiss, and Naruto seeing this becomes very angry and looked like he was gonna go on a rampage.

"That was my girlfriend, and you bastards killed her and my friends." growled Naruto while consumed with grief, this was what the Hokage and Anbu heard him say and then he shouts "YOU KILLED THEM!".

And at that moment, all hell broke loose.

Naruto charged at the mob and attacked them, he tore them limb from limb, killing the entire mob for what they did to his friends and girlfriend.

As he killed the last person in the mob, his rage subsided and suddenly realised where he is and he looks around and is horrified at what he saw, the mob of civilians and shinobi that killed his friends and girlfriend tore up all over the place.

"Did I d-d-do this?" asked Naruto in shock at what happened, hoping that he didn't do this.

"Unfortunately Naruto, you did." said a voice, and Naruto turns to see Tsunade and she says "I don't blame you for what you did, I can understand what you're going through Naruto, but never did I go on a rampage like that.".

Naruto drops to his knees and pukes up his lunch, "And so the Civilian Council will call for your execution again, but I suspect that the elders will call for your banishment." said Tsunade.

And then, Naruto takes off his headband and tosses it to Tsunade making her and the Anbu shocked at what he was doing "Take it Baa-chan, I resign." said Naruto making everyone horrified at this and he leaves for home.

"What, but Naruto you can't." pleaded Tsunade, and Naruto says "I'm resigning because why should I fight for a village that would kill my friends and girlfriend in front of me, I know that some in this village will always be on my good side, but the rest will not.".

"Not only that, but I'm leaving the village and I'm never gonna become a shinobi for Konoha again." Naruto finalized his decision and he shunshins back to his apartment.

Tsunade is now heartbroken, the blond knucklehead had given up on his dreams of becoming Hokage, and deep down she didn't blame him for doing so, his happiness was taken from him.

And now that her favorite blond knucklehead had resigned from being a shinobi, now she felt so empty and hollow, and it's the fault of the civilians and shinobi that hated Naruto for what he had no control over.

"Anbu, this attack will be labeled as a traitor's execution, gather the parts and burn them, and contact their families and the senseis." said Tsunade in sadness, "Hai Hokage-sama." said the Anbu and they do their orders.

* * *

(Naruto)

Naruto is packing his things and just got done sealing his weapons away and he hears a knock on his door.

Naruto goes to the door and opens it, and there at the door was Tenten with tears in her eyes.

"I heard what happened, it's so unfair that they had to take away your friends and girlfriend." she said, and then she sees his apartment looking clean and that he had a scroll in his hands.

"Why is your apartment clean and that you packed everything?" asked Tenten, and Naruto says "I resigned, and I'm leaving Konoha.".

"But why?" asked Tenten, scared that her secret crush was going to leave the village and possibly never come back, "Why would want to be a shinobi when there are people in this village that hate me for what I can't control, and if they think they can just take away my happiness then I will just leave and find happiness outside the village." said Naruto and Tenten says "I hope you come back soon.".

"You're one of my precious people Tenten-chan, I'll visit you when I get the chance." said Naruto with a smile, and Tenten jumps onto him and hugs him with all her might.

Naruto returns the hug and after a moment, they let go and Tenten says "I wish you the best of luck in finding happiness Naruto-kun.", and she gives him a kiss on the cheek making him surprised at the action Tenten did.

"What was that for?" asked Naruto in shock, and Tenten with a blush says "I've had a crush on you since the Chuunin Exams, and ever since you brought back my idol Tsunade-sama I've loved you even more.".

Naruto stood there in shock, Tenten liked him ever since the Chuunin Exams, he felt like he was the dumbest idiot in the world, and he says "Well Tenten-chan, to be honest, I've had feelings for you too, I liked you because you're strong, beautiful and very kind to me, sorry I didn't notice your feelings for me sooner.".

"That's ok Naruto-kun, you were alone almost your life." said Tenten, "Now I gotta get back to Gai-sensei, he'll be wondering where I am." she continued and before she could leave Naruto actually connected his lips with hers.

Tenten was shocked and she was blushing wildly, she then closes her eyes and returns the kiss.

And after 5 minutes, they separate and Naruto says "Take care Tenten-chan." and Tenten smiles and says "I will." and she leaves and Naruto leaves the village.

* * *

(End of Flashback)

Naruto smiles at the memory of Tenten and his other precious people, they were what kept him human.

And it was also when he met a man who was wandering and after learning of his life the man brought Naruto with him to the HQ of the place he did work, Organization X.

And once there, he learned that the man he met was named Kenshi Fujinaka, and his wife is Amaya Fujinaka, he and Amaya treated Naruto like a son and the organization treated him like family.

He had completed many assassination contracts for them, and even on some of them, he gained more lovers and because of him being the last of the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans, he is eligable for the CRA and has to restore both clans.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Amaya says "Naruto, we have just recieved another contract for you, and the client wants the targets taken out when they are vulnerable enough.".

"Thanks Kaa-chan, and I would like to know more about this contract." said Naruto with a smile, and Amaya says "The targets are Sasori of the Red Sands and Deidara from an organization call the Akatsuki, they were seen near Suna and are after Gaara because he houses Shukaku, and the client wants them taken down before they can succeed in extracting Shukaku from Gaara.".

This was made personal to Naruto, Gaara is a brother to him, not by blood of course, but by Bijuu, and if these two bozos think they can try and capture Gaara and get away with it, no way in hell are they gonna get away.

"Who is the one who ordered the hit on Sasori and Deidara?" asked Naruto, and Amaya says "The client was Baki from Suna." and Naruto is surprised at that, Baki was the sensei of Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, and he didn't expect him to order a hit on Sasori and Deidara.

"Do you accept the terms of this contract?" asked Amaya, and Naruto says "Hai.".

"Thank you for accepting this contract for it means a lot to the client." said Amaya.

They disconnect and Naruto prepares himself for the assassination and heads out to complete the contract and save his friend before it is too late.

* * *

(To be continued)

Wow, just wow,

I can't believe Naruto resigned from being a shinobi and give up on his dreams of becomeing Hokage,

I honestly don't blame him, the villagers that hated him for holding Kyuubi took away his happiness, and I wonder what his goal for the future is now besides protecting the innocent by doing assassination contracts as a member of Organization X,

Now I know this chapter is small, but I'm planning on doing some long chapters in this story,

And hopefully I can try and get this complete,

so basically I get to posting the chapters when I get the chance,

And again, I apologize for keeping you guys waiting,

Stay tuned for Chapter 2: Contract: Sasori and Deidara

Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto has been betrayed for the last time, now he has had enough when the villagers murdered Naruto's true friends and girlfriend Hinata in front of him, consumed with grief and rage, Naruto leaves the village and is found by a wandering assassin from an organization so secret, absolutely nobody in the Elemental Nations knows that it exists, not even Jiraiya and his spy network know it exists, it is called Organization X, now 10 years later, Naruto does assassination contracts for the Organization that took him in as a way to thank them for saving him from the darkness of his past, will the Elemental Nations be safe with Organization X around?, Dark/Semi-Emotionless/Genius/Strong Naruto, big harem, Adventure/Hurt/Comfort, Naruto U.,**

Sup guys it's Bahamutsoulking with the second chapter to The Hitman of Assassins,

It is so heartwarming that you guys support me and my stories, and for that I would like to say thank you,

And we left off with Naruto preparing for his assassination contract on Sasori and Deidara,

Now like I said in the previous chapter, if you want, you can come up with your own OCs to be in the story to either be an assassination contract or not, that decision is completely up to you guys,

And I forgot to mention, is that in this story of Naruto things are advanced, like firearms, remote control bombs/distraction devices, different melee weapons and even some transportation,

I also made a change to the title of the chapter,

I hope you guys enjoy the story,

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Contract: Sasori and Deidara and Reunion**

Naruto is now riding his motorcycle towards Suna, (Yes, Naruto will have his own set of wheels in this story.), with two ICA Silverballers, fiber wire and even a Jaeger 7 Covert.

'Hang in there Gaara, I'm coming.' thought Naruto as he drove closer and closer to Suna as the Sand village comes into view.

* * *

(Gaara)

Gaara was having a difficult time in the first time in years, these two from the Akatsuki named Deidara and Sasori of the Red Sands.

"Hm, he is very skilled with that sand of his, Sasori my man, stay out of this, I can take him on." said Deidara being very cocky right now, and Sasori rolls his eyes thinking 'Dumbass' and he says "Very well Deidara, and don't keep me waiting, you know I really hate to be kept waiting.".

"Whatever my man." said Deidara not caring, and proceeds to fight Gaara with his explosive clay.

Gaara holds out his hand and yells " **Sand Coffin** ", and Deidara's arm gets crushed and it comes off making Deidara yell out in pain.

"Argh, you little bastard, I'll get you for that." growled Deidara.

* * *

(Sasori)

Sasori is taking on the Suna shinobi who are lead by Kankuro trying to stop him and his partner Deidara from capturing Gaara.

"You are all almost 30 years too soon to be fighting me, what makes you think you can win?" said Sasori as more Suna shinobi arrive and attack him.

" **Secret Black Move: Salamander** " yelled out Kankuro and a Salamander puppet emerges from the sand underneath Sasori and traps him inside.

"Son of a bitch, they kept me occupied to trap me, in that case." cursed Sasori and he does a substitution to escape the trap.

"Damn, he got out, guess I'll have to use Iron Maiden." Kankuro cursed quietly, and then does some handsigns and calls out " **Secret Black Move: Iron Maiden** ".

And Black Ant appears and traps Sasori within it's torso and Crow's arms, legs and head levitate and position themselves to impale through the slits in Black Ant and then strike at Sasori through the slits in Black Ant.

'Got him.' thought Kankuro and his victorious look turns into a look of shock as Black Ant opens to reveal another substitution.

'Impossible, he used another substitution, I didn't see him use handsigns.' thought Kankuro as he never suspected someone to predict moves like that.

* * *

(Naruto)

Naruto got passed the Suna Gates, the gate guards let him in with no problems at all much to his surprise.

'I can't believe they let me through the gates without problems, maybe news of what happened 10 years ago spread all across the Elemental Nations.' he thought.

And he spots Deidara flying on his clay bird fighting Gaara who is starting to feel the fatigue from the battle.

'Gaara, I'm here and I will never let these bastards get you.' thought Naruto as he readies his sniper rifle, the Jaeger 7 Covert, his favorite sniper rifle.

"Alright you son of a bitch, you and the Akatsuki will not be taking the bijuu from the hosts, your plan will fail." he said as he lines up the shot at Deidara.

Naruto slows his breathing, takes aim, and fires.

The bullet flies straight towards Deidara and before Deidara could react, the bullet flies right through his head and Deidara's body falls to the ground with the blood splatering as well.

Gaara was wide eyed at what happened, first he was fighting Deidara, and the next thing that happens is Deidara is shot through the head and falls to the ground below.

He looks around and sees someone on one of the roofs, and to his surprise it is Naruto with a sniper rifle.

Naruto smirks and says "One down, one to go.", and heads towards the chakra signatures that he senses towards the center of the village.

* * *

(Sasori)

Sasori saw Deidara get shot out of the sky and growls "That baka, I knew he was gonna get himself killed.".

'He should have used a substitution jutsu to avoid death, but how the hell did the One Tailed Jinchuuriki kill him.' he thought, and almost instantly figures it out.

'Fuck, an assassin from Organization X is here, that's how Deidara was killed.' he raged in his head.

(How the hell does he know about Organization X?, O_O).

* * *

(Naruto)

Naruto spots Sasori standing above defeated shinobi, and he then starts to take aim.

And he fires, but what he didn't expect was the tail to move as a shield.

'Shit, he knows I'm here.' Naruto cursed in his head.

"Alright, I know you're here assassin, come on out and face me." called out Sasori.

Naruto sets the sniper rifle down and reveals himself to Sasori.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, I see you've become an assassin for Organization X if your dressed in a suit like that." said Sasori while amused.

(Think of Agent 47's signature suit from Hitman The Complete First Season, but picture it with Blade's trench coat from Blade 2 with a hood.).

"How the fuck do you know about Organization X?" asked Naruto, and Sasori says "You can thank a member of the Akatsuki named Zetsu for that.".

(Damn that Zetsu! :(, Organization X is supposed to be very secret.)

"So Sasori of the Red Sands, how about dying with a little dignity." said Naruto, and Sasori nods and comes out of the puppet revealing his true body and Naruto is shocked at how young he looked.

Naruto getting over his shock unsheathes his dual swords from within the back his suit and does a pose with them by making an X, making him look intimidating (Think of Agent 47's pose with dual pistols, except with dual swords instead.).

Naruto sees Sasori charge him and getting into position to fight, they then strike and block and dodge the swipes from eachothers swords.

Naruto starts to get the upper hand and Sasori then kicks him in the face making him stagger back, Sasori slashes at him taking the chance only for Naruto to dodge when he slashed at him.

Naruto then slashes off Sasori's leg and arm, causing Sasori to fall down.

Naruto without hesitating thrusts his swords through Sasori's heart, killing Sasori in the process.

Naruto sighs in relief that the battle is over, and says "That's both of them taken care of.".

"Naruto?" asked a voice and Naruto turns to see Gaara floating down to him with his sand.

"Hey Gaara." said Naruto with a smile and they hug like they're old friends.

"Thanks for coming to my aid, and I honestly didn't know you would be coming here." said Gaara surprised that Naruto came to Suna.

"Well, I want to talk to you, Kankuro and Temari-chan about something in private." said Naruto with Gaara nodding.

"Temari would love to see you again Naruto, she has missed you greatly." said Gaara as he and Naruto head to the Kazekage's office.

* * *

(Kazekage's Office)

Naruto and Gaara are now waiting for Temari and Kankuro to arrive so Naruto can talk to them about why he came to Suna and easily killed Deidara and Sasori.

And after some time, Temari and Kankuro walk in and they see Naruto and are happy to see him again, especially Temari.

Kankuro gives Naruto a brotherly hug and Temari gives him a big fat kiss surprising Naruto as well as Gaara and Kankuro.

"I've been waiting a long time to do that." said Temari with a grin, and Naruto with a blush asks "You have feelings for me as well Temari-chan?".

"Yes Naruto-kun, I've loved you ever since you saved Gaara." said Temari, and Naruto says "Guess that makes you another addition to my growing family.".

"You mean a harem?" asked Kankuro with a knowing grin and Naruto flicks him on the nose and says "I hate the word harem, I prefer to call it a happy growing family.".

"I know that you're the last of the Uzumaki Clan Naruto-kun, but I'm fine with sharing you with other women that love you for you." said Temari with a loving smile.

"Thanks Temari-chan, and I'm also the Yondaime Hokage's son, so they basically screwed themselves over." said Naruto with a loving smile of his own and they hug.

They were shocked that Naruto is the son of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, and they laughed at the fact that Naruto said that Konoha screwed themselves for destroying the life of their beloved Yondaime Hokage's heir.

"Now that we're here, we can get down to business on why Naruto decided to come up to Suna." said Gaara, causing Temari and Naruto to separate from their hug but they're still holding eathothers hands.

"Right, now I'm gonna have to tell not only why I came here but also what happened after I left Konoha 10 years ago." said Naruto.

And after explaining what happened after he left Konoha 10 years ago, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro are happy that Naruto was able to find a family in Organization X, which is still a surprise on the fact that an Organization of assassins named Organization X has been around for a really long time.

As he gets finished telling his story, he says "So, how did things go after I left Konoha?".

"News of what the villagers did to you spread all across the Elemental Nations like a wildfire, and everyone now hates Konoha for everything they did to you, only the ones that have never did you any wrong got the ok, but every village that had an alliance and/or trade alliances actually severed all ties with Konoha, and the enemies hatred for Konoha actually grew when they heard what happened to you." explained Gaara shocking Naruto greatly.

Konoha was now the most hated village in the Elemental Nations for what most of the villagers did to him in his childhood and for taking away his happiness.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Hinata Naruto-kun, I wish her death never happened, she was such a sweet and innocent soul." said Temari as she hugs Naruto again.

"Maybe when I go to Konoha, I'll visit her grave as well as Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, Neji and Lee's graves." said Naruto with a sad smile as he hugs Temari back.

"So how are things going in Organization X?" asked Kankuro, and Naruto says "I did a number of contracts of assassinating different people including the head of the Blood Prison as well as win the hand of Shizuka of Nadeshiko in marriage after I killed Kokuyo, and I am always welcome in Nadeshiko.".

They are shocked at this, Naruto was also engaged to the Daimyo of Nadeshiko, this they didn't expect.

"Now I should contact Amaya." said Naruto as he gets his laptop out and opens it to connect to Organization X.

"Suna job complete, the money has been tranfered to your account." said Amaya, and Naruto says "Thanks Kaa-chan.".

"You're welcome Naruto, now the next contract is gonna be difficult, but I know how you love a challenge." said Amaya making Naruto curious about his next contract.

"The targets are Orochimaru and Jiraiya, both are part of the Sannin of Konoha, but nothing like doing a something you've wanted to do for a long time." said Amaya, and Naruto is really looking forward to this contract.

Jiraiya was never a sensei to him, all he did was ditch his training with his money to use it on hookers and sake, and that he betrayed his trust and his family, something that Naruto will never forgive Jiraiya for.

Orochimaru was the reason his beloved Anko was suffering so bad in Konoha, Anko is one of his lovers as well, they loved each other for a while ever since the second part of the Chuunin Exams, for what he did to Anko, he will pay the price for it.

"I have been looking forward to this day for a very long time." said Naruto, he has wanted to kill both Jiraiya and Orochimaru for a very long time, and now he has his chance to do so.

"Careful with them Naruto, they're very powerful and will not go down easy, not to mention that they have a massive amount of chakra in their disposal." said Amaya worried for the young man that has been like a son to her.

Naruto smiles and says "I have that part covered, thanks to the teachings of Akane-baa-chan, I can make lots of different poisons, and the poison I am gonna be using on them is what will tip the scale to my favor.", making Gaara and his siblings shocked that Naruto knows how to make poisons.

"Do you accept the terms of this contract?" asked Amaya, and Naruto immediately says "Hai".

"Thank you for your willingness to do this contract, and please Naruto, be careful." said Amaya and the connection breaks and Naruto puts away the laptop.

"Who is this Akane-baa-chan Naruto-kun?" asked Temari, and Naruto says "She is my grandmother, she is my mother's biological mother, she somehow survived the Second Shinobi World War and is a poison and medicine maker for Organization X.".

"I thought you're the last of the Uzumaki Clan?" asked a shocked Temari, and Naruto says "I thought so too, but I met her when I first joined Organization X.".

"And what's this poison you mentioned?" asked Kankuro curious about the poison Naruto talked about.

"The poison is designed to permenantly destroy the drinker's ability to use chakra so they'll only be able to use taijutsu and weapons like swords, kunais, shurikens, ect., and it also weakens them greatly." said Naruto making Kankuro get stars in his eyes at this.

"If they drink some of the drink, then it is temporary, but if the drink is completely ingested, then the full effect kicks in, that means if Jiraiya and Orochimaru fully drink this poison, then both of them will be left completely vulnerable." finished Naruto.

"Do you have the poison?" asked Gaara who is also curious of this poison, Naruto nods and gets two vials out and hands one of them to Kankuro.

"Smell this but do not touch." said Naruto and Kankuro does so and says "I smell nothing.".

"What you do not smell is the poison I am talking about, it is oderless, tasteless and it instantly dissolves in liquid." said Naruto.

"Does it have a name?" asked Temari, and Naruto says "Not yet, but it is a type of powder poison.".

"I'm sure you'll come up with a name for it soon." said Gaara and Naruto says "Thanks Gaara.".

And before Naruto leaves, Temari gives Naruto one more kiss and says "For luck.".

Naruto smiles and kisses her cheek and leaves.

At that moment, a team from Konoha appear.

"Kazekage-sama, we were sent to save you from..." started the familiar pink haired woman.

"No need, a friend took care of them." said Gaara surprising them.

"Who is this friend you speak of?" asked the man with gravity defying hair.

"I'm not telling, he prefers to be anonymous for the time being." said Gaara with narrowed eyes.

They back down and get down to business.

* * *

(Naruto)

Naruto is getting on his motorcycle after he retrieved his sniper rifle.

He is happy about his next contract, for this is something he is not only very willing to do, but also very eager to do as well.

'Soon Ero-Sennin and Snake-teme, you'll die by the one you shouldn't have messed with.' he thought darkly.

* * *

(To be continued)

OMG, Jiraiya and Orochimaru are screwed,

They better be praying that Naruto doesn't find them anytime soon,

What did you guys think of this chapter?,

Can you guys give me a good name for the poison Naruto made to do what he wants it to do to Jiraiya and Orochimaru?,

Man, Deidara went down in one shot, that's sad, and Sasori died with a little dignity,

And the Konoha shinobi had arrived too late to save Gaara from Akatsuki, and I am glad they are, for most of Konoha don't deserve redemption for what they've done to Naruto,

Now that Konoha is the most hated village in all of the Elemental Nations, what will happen to it when there would be any attacks towards it?,

Stay tuned for Chapter 3: Contract: Jiraiya and Orochimaru and Old Friends,

Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto has been betrayed for the last time, now he has had enough when the villagers murdered Naruto's true friends and girlfriend Hinata in front of him, consumed with grief and rage, Naruto leaves the village and is found by a wandering assassin from an organization so secret, absolutely nobody in the Elemental Nations knows that it exists, not even Jiraiya and his spy network know it exists, it is called Organization X, now 10 years later, Naruto does assassination contracts for the Organization that took him in as a way to thank them for saving him from the darkness of his past, will the Elemental Nations be safe with Organization X around?, Dark/Semi-Emotionless/Genius/Strong Naruto, big harem, Adventure/Hurt/Comfort, Naruto U.,**

Sup guys it's Bahamutsoulking with the third chapter for The Hitman of Assassins,

Now before we go through the chapter, I wanna say that I'm sorry to the Hinata fans about killing Hinata, but I had it planned that way to make Naruto think of Konoha as far worse than trash,

Now with the apology out of the way, we can get down to the chapter,

Since I got no ideas for names for the poison, so I'll just have to come up with the name myself, I'll call it, Chakra-Root Powder,

And for the reference from The Princess Bride on the poison part, I honestly didn't think about that, so thanks to the one who brought it up,

I also have an idea for another type of poison for Naruto to use, and I decided to change things up in this chapter, and you'll see it in the chapter,

As for the part where the (How the hell does he know about Organization X?, O_O) and (Damn that Zetsu! :(, Organization X is supposed to be very secret.), I was actually planning on having some parts in the story being of breaking the 4th wall, and the one who told me that it wasn't a good idea, I won't do it again and if it happens again, let me know,

Now let's see what Naruto will do, Shall we?,

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Contract: Jiraiya and Orochimaru and Old Friends**

Naruto was driving up to Konoha where Jiraiya is more than likely spending his time, if he knew Jiraiya, then he would figure that Jiraiya was at a bar with hookers.

It was a week drive from Suna to Konoha on motorcycle, but he wanted to prepare for when he confronts Jiraiya and Orochimaru, on his way there he finally came up with a name for the poison, he has decided to call it Chakra-Root Powder.

He knew if he got spotted as Naruto Uzumaki by his enemies, then his mission would be a failure, so he put a mask on (Think of Daredevil's mask from Marvel, but he can see through the mask, and it even hides his whisker birth-marks), he only trusted his allies with his identity.

'Alright, now to figure out how to execute the assassination.' thought Naruto, and a familiar voice he hasn't heard in over 10 years speaks in his head " **Well kit, you know that old fart so well, Jiraiya is a dangerous enemy in battle, so using the Chakra-Root Powder on him is a good idea, as for that snake Orochimaru, we know that he can switch bodies without even using handsigns nor chakra so you need to figure a way to do this.** " said Kyuubi.

Kyuubi has a point, Orochimaru can switch bodies without handsigns nor chakra, so the Chakra-Root Powder is out of the question, so he has a back-up plan for what poison to use on Orochimaru.

'You're right Kyuubi, I will save the second vial of Chakra-Root Powder for Danzo when I get a contract on him, I'll use the poison that I made by mixing the 7 most deadliest plants on Earth with the venom from 2 of the 6 most venomous snakes on Earth, the King Cobra and The Black Mamba, I will call it the Parasite Poison.' thought Naruto with a grin.

" **You're an evil genius kit!** " said Kyuubi feeling proud of his host of doing something like this.

'Thanks Kyuubi, I never like those bastards.' thought Naruto and Kyuubi then says " **My name is Kurama, you've earned my respect to be able to learn my real name.** ".

Naruto smiles at this, it is nice to know that the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune has a name.

As he rides up to the village gate, he prepares his poison, pistols and a few lockpicks.

Naruto gets off his motorcycle and he walks up to Kotetsu and Izumo and they say "Halt, what is your purpose here?".

"Kotetsu, Izumo it's me." said Naruto as he lifts his mask up, making them shocked "Naruto, what are you doing here?" asked Kotetsu happy to see his favorite troublemaker again.

"I'm on some business, I am apart of a secret assassination group called Organization X, and I am on an assassination contract, and please keep this an SS-Rank secret, other than that, I am doing fine." said Naruto, Kotetsu and Izumo are shocked at the part that he is part of a secret group, and they are also happy that he is doing good.

"Ok Naruto, we'll keep it a secret, now good luck." said Izumo with a smile, Naruto nods and pulls his mask back down and walks in.

As he walks through the village, he sees that some of the people are sad, while others are happy which made him mad at that.

'Some are sad and glum for what happened 10 years ago while the others are happy that my friends and and Hinata are dead, they have fallen into the darkness that they believe that their village fights for.' thought Naruto angerly, he did feel regret for what he did that day, but after seeing what the villagers are feeling from what happened 10 years ago, he wasn't sure if he should feel regret anymore.

As he walks up towards the stairs towards the Hokage's Office, he is met with a pink haired woman that he is all too familiar with, Sakura Haruno.

"Well hello Sexy, you looking for a grand old time?" she asked flirtingly and she also has a flirty smile.

"I'm afraid not at the moment." said Naruto in a deep voice, back when he was still training at Organization X, he learned how to change his voice, and thanks to 6 years of experience and training, he is an expert at it.

"Now why don't we go and have some fun and pleasure?" she asked as she was running her hands over his muscled chest, shoulders and abs, just by seeing his muscled body was making her a little wet.

"My apologies, but I have a fiance at home." said Naruto, while the fiance part was true, but he actually has more than one fiance.

"Aw, that's too bad." said Sakura as she pouted, and she slips a piece of paper into his pocket, "If you start feeling lonely, here is my number and address, and we would have a night to remember." she said with a flirty smile again.

And she then leans and lightly pecks his lips with her own, which surprised him but did well hiding it, Sakura just brushes her fingers over her lips tracing them after she kissed him, she winks at him and walks off swaying her hips.

Naruto is wondering what the hell just happened, he lost his crush on Sakura a very long time ago and started dating Hinata, and he continues to the Hokage's Office.

* * *

(Tsunade)

Tsunade had just got done with paperwork, she alway did paperwork to try and get her mind off of Naruto resigning and leaving Konoha for the last 10 years, she didn't know why, but she felt so empty and incomplete inside, but she realised 5 years ago that she had developed feelings for the young Uzumaki which surprised her.

Naruto was supposed to be like a son to her, and she had much deeper feelings for Naruto, she wasn't sure what to do and she decided to tell Naruto when she saw him again.

A knock at her office door is heard and she says "Come in." and a masked man enters.

She gets on edge at him, who is this man that entered her office, "Who are you and how did you get in Konoha?" she demanded.

Naruto smiles and says "Baa-chan it's me.", as he pulls his mask up.

Tsunade looked like she wanted to cry and she literally jumped over her desk and into his arms making Naruto hold onto her, she blushed beet red when she felt his muscled body, she was having dirty thoughts about Naruto and she was enjoying the feeling.

"It's you, it's really you, I thought you would never come back." she sobbed into the bend of his neck wishing this would never end, and Naruto rubs her back affectionately as he says "I just wanted to visit while I have a job to do.".

"What kind of job is it?" she asked, and after she asked that question, Shizune walks in with another stack of paperwork.

"Here's some more paperwork...Tsunade...-sama..." she said as she started to talk slowly when she saw Naruto.

"Hey Shizune-chan." he said warmly, she puts the stack of paperwork on the desk and she looks at him with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked hoping this is him, Naruto nods with a smile and holds his arms out and she ran to him into his awaiting arms and she cries into him.

Shizune was crying her eyes out, she hasn't seen the blonde she has had a crush on in 10 years, she was feeling his muscled body and arms around her and she loved it.

She releases him and Tsunade asks "Now what job are you talking about?", this caught Shizune's attention.

"May we discuss this in private?" asked Naruto and Tsunade nods and she activates the Privacy Seals, and Naruto then goes to a spot in the office and then stabs, and they hear a thump.

"Damn that Danzo, I thought Sarutobi-sensei disbanded the Root Anbu." growled Tsunade, and Naruto says "Now we can discuss this.".

Naruto then tells Tsunade and Shizune that he has joined an assassination organization so secret that almost nobody knows it exists, however it has ties to every village authority known as Organization X, Tsunade and Shizune were in shock that Naruto has joined them.

Naruto then says that he has done multiple assassination contracts when he turned 16, and that he is now engaged to multiple women because of him being the last male of the Uzumaki Clan and the last of the Namikaze clan with him being the son of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze surprising them even farther.

"Wow, so that's why numerous people have started being dead, you alone Naruto are responible for over 100 deaths in the Elemental Nations, now that Sasori and Deidara are dead at your hand, who are your next targets?" said Tsunade curiously.

"They are Jiraiya and Orochimaru." said Naruto shocking them, "But why Jiraiya?" asked Tsunade hoping that Naruto wouldn't kill his godfather.

Naruto then gets out a slip and hands it to her and Shizune gets curious and asks "What is this?".

"That holds the reason why Jiraiya needs to be eliminated, it has every wrong that he has ever done." said Naruto and they look it over and are horrified at what they read.

"Sabotaging the defence seals at Uzushiogakure, murdering the Yondaime Hokage for not supporting his claims for the village, giving intel on Konoha to enemy villages, illegally harvesting samples from clans with bloodlines for Orochimaru and Danzo and even helping Orochimaru with the murders of Dan Kato, Nawaki Senju, Mito Uzumaki and Kushina Uzumaki?" Tsunade read becoming angrier and angrier by the minute.

Jiraiya and Orochimaru were responsible for the deaths of her previous lover, little brother, her grandmother and her student Kushina, and that Jiraiya was responsible for the fall of Uzushiogakure by sabotaging their seals, why, why would they do this?.

"Those sons of bitches, when I get my hands on them I'll tear them apart like what Naruto did to that mob that killed Hinata, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Choji, Kiba and Rock Lee." she yelled at the top of her lungs, thanks to the privacy seals, nobody in the village heard her yell.

"I have a plan to kill Jiraiya and Orochimaru, and I have two vials of poison." said Naruto and they become curious at this.

"Poison?" they ask, and Naruto says "I learned to make poison from Akane-baa-chan at Organization X.".

"Who's she?" asked Shizune, and Naruto says "She is the biological mother of my mother Kushina Uzumaki, she survived the destruction of Uzushiogakure, she went into hiding at Organization X." shocking the two of them even further.

"So, what poison do you have for Jiraiya and Orochimaru?" asked Tsunade, and Naruto says "Me and Kurama talked about that Jiraiya is dangerous in battle when it comes to chakra and that Orochimaru can switch bodies without the need of chakra nor handsigns." and Shizune asks "Kurama?".

"Kurama is Kyuubi's real name, and before you tell me not to listen to him, I need to tell you that it was never his fault for attacking Konoha in the first place at all, that was the doing of someone taking the identity of Madara Uchiha or Tobi." said Naruto shocking Tsunade and Shizune yet again.

"Now the poison I am gonna use on Jiraiya is this." said Naruto as he gets the vile out.

He opens it and gives it to Tsunade "I had Kankuro smell this but not touch, now I'll tell you the same." said Naruto and Tsunade smells it through the opening as does Shizune.

"We don't smell anything." said Shizune, and Naruto says "What you don't smell is called Chakra-Root Powder, it is oderless, tasteless and it desolves instantly in liquid." shocking them.

"What does it do to the drinker?" asked Tsunade, "Then they forever lose the ability to use chakra, and never again will the drinker regain it, when it is partially drank, it is temperary, however if it is completely drank then the full effect kicks in, and in otherwords, when Jiraiya completely drinks this poison, he will be left completely vulnerable as they lose strength." explained Naruto making them get stars in their eyes like Kankuro did at the mention of what the poison does.

"I made two of them, this one is for Jiraiya, the other was originally for Orochimaru and I was reminded by Kurama that Orochimaru can switch bodies every 3 years without chakra nor using handsigns, so I'm saving the other Chakra-Root Powder for Danzo when I get the chance to kill him, poison that I'm gonna use on Orochimaru is right here." said Naruto as he got another vile out, but unlike the powder poison that Naruto showed them, this one looked like yellow serum cause of how gooey it looked inside the vile.

"Now smell this poison, and like the Chakra-Root Powder do not touch." said Naruto and they do so when Naruto hands the vile to them and they recoil at the smell.

"Woah, we smell snake venom." said Tsunade as she got the the scent of the poison.

"This does indeed smell like snake venom, but this poison is special, I tested this on some rats and the poison killed them in ten seconds." said Naruto surprising them.

"What is it called and what is it made of?" asked Shizune, and Naruto says "This is called Parasite Poison, made by combining the 7 most deadliest plants on Earth with the venom from 2 of the 6 most venomous snakes on Earth, the King Cobra and The Black Mamba.", making them shocked as well as awe at this, nobody thought about doing that.

"Who invented this poison?" asked Tsunade, and Naruto says "I did, it's my own secret weapon against Orochimaru, I even made a recipe for the poison." and he gets the recipe for the poison out and hands it to Tsunade.

"Will the entire vile of poison kill Orochimaru?" asked Shizune, "Actually, one drop of this poison will kill a human in ten seconds, so I'll save half of the poison for when I get a contract on Kabuto." said Naruto surprising them again.

"Now where can I find Jiraiya?" asked Naruto, and Tsunade says "He's usually at a bar in Konoha with hookers.", and Naruto says "Thanks, and before I go kill Jiraiya I'll go and visit Hinata-chan's grave as well as Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Choji and Rock Lee.".

"Their graves are above the Hokage Monument so the villagers that still see you as Kurama don't try and piss on them and disrspect their graves by trying to destroy them." said Tsunade, and Naruto is happy that they are away from the villagers and he sighs that most of the villagers would be so heartless.

"Oh and Naruto." said Tsunade as he stops and turns to her.

"Yes baa-chan?" asked Naruto, and Tsunade says "I want to tell you something." she felt ready to tell him of her feelings towards him.

Shizune sees this and she is ready to tell him as well, she knows of her mistress' feelings towards Naruto, and she supports it.

"And that is?" asked Naruto confused, and Tsunade says "I have developed romantic feelings for you.", shocking Naruto and he becomes even more shocked when Shizune says "I have romantic feelings for you as well.".

Naruto was not expecting this, "Wow, you two have feelings for me like how Tenten-chan feels about me?" he asked.

"Yes!" Tsunade and Shizune said, and Naruto says "Well, to be honest I've developed romantic feelings for you both as well." this made them shocked and very happy.

"I know I'm in my sixties, but I want to love again." said Tsunade, and inside Naruto's mind, Kurama says " **Tell her that my chakra can reverse her age so she can be young again.** ".

"Kurama told me that his chakra can reverse your age to make you young again." said Naruto shocking Tsunade and felt hope at this.

'The question is how is it gonna work?' he thought asking himself, " **Kiss her and my chakra will do it's job.** " said Kurama.

"Kurama told me that for his chakra to do it's job, I would have to kiss you." said Naruto and Tsunade almost immediately jumps up at this.

"Well, I've been wanting to do this forever." she said as she goes to Naruto and she presses her lips against Naruto's own and the kiss begins to deepen and Kurama's chakra goes to Tsunade and she feels it doing something to her.

As they feel it finish, they separate and Naruto says "Let's see if it worked, so you can remove the genjutsu you gave.".

Tsunade hesitates and does so and looks away as it fades, "It didn't work didn't it?" she asked in sadness as she was worried that Naruto wouldn't love her anymore.

But Naruto says "It did work, look in the mirror." and she goes to the mirror and sees that she looked to be in her early twenties, "It did work, I'm young again." she said while very happy that she was young again she looks at Naruto and he says "I can never call you Baa-chan anymore now.", and he walks up to her as he softly says "you are now Tsunade-hime in my eyes." he had a loving gaze at Tsunade as she begins to cry tears of happiness at the name Naruto gave her, she never liked it when Jiraiya called her that, but hearing it from Naruto made her feel so loved and complete.

They kiss again and as they separate, Tsunade says "I love you Naruto-kun.", and Naruto in a loving way says "And I love you forevermore, my Senju Goddess." making Tsunade's heart skip a beat as she blushed beet red at this, she felt herself getting wet at the name Naruto called her.

Shizune felt jealous that Tsunade got a name that she would love, and she asks "Can I get some loving Naruto-kun?".

Naruto turns to her and he smile lovingly like he did with Tsunade "Certainly, my medicine goddess." he softly said lovingly and he kisses Shizune as she blushes completely and leans into the kiss and deepens it and she pushes her tongue into his mouth as he does the same with her making her moan, she felt Kurama's chakra go into her and she thinks 'Why is Kurama's chakra going into me like it did Tsunade-sama?, wait a minute, is it making me younger like it did with Tsunade-sama.'.

They separate and Shizune asks "Why did I feel Kurama's chakra go into me?", and Naruto as well as Tsunade become shocked at that ' **You're welcome, I used my chakra to make her younger like Tsunade did, it brought her to her early twenties.** " said Kurama.

"Kurama made you younger as well, you're in your early twenties." said Naruto and she kisses Naruto again.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, I feel so happy with you." said Shizune, and Naruto says "you're welcome Shizune-hime, and I must visit the graves now.", she blushed at being called hime and she lets Naruto go and he leaves.

Tsunade and Shizune look at eachother and Tsunade says "I have never felt so happy in all my life, not even since the day I started dating Dan back then.", "I wonder how the other girls will react to Naruto being back?" asked Shizune and Tsunade says "I'll arrange for a private meeting at the Senju Compound.".

* * *

(Naruto)

Naruto is walking towards the flower shop first, and he sees Ino there looking glum.

Ino looked very beautiful now since the last time he saw her, he felt his heart skip a beat at how beautiful she looked.

"Excuse me, is the shop open?" Naruto asked as he disguised his voice again.

"Huh, oh yeah we're open, what can I do for you?" she asked when she noticed him.

"Why are you so glum?" he asked, and she says "I feel so empty, the one I have loved since the Academy has left and is probably never coming back.", she was crying as she was saying this.

"Who is the one that you've loved since the Academy?" asked Naruto, and Ino says "It is Naruto Uzumaki.".

This shocked Naruto, "I've heard rumors that you loved Sasuke Uchiha and always berated the Uzumaki boy for the stupidest reasons." he said, and Ino gets offended and says "No that would be that pink haired bitch of a woman Sakura Haruno, she always hit him on the head for the stupidest reasons and when she was either mad or felt like it, I on the other hand would never do such a terrible thing to poor Naruto.".

"Why do you love the Uzumaki boy then?" asked Naruto wondering why Ino loved him instead of Sasuke.

"He saved me from bullies when we were small, he was my first friend since the Academy, I feel so guilty for what I did to him during the Academy, he never deserved what he got back then, the reason I acted like that was because I wanted to stay close to Sakura as she was one of my first friends, but after what happened 10 years ago, the friendship died when she said good riddance for our teammates being 'Demon Lovers', and the trust I had for Sakura after that, it died as well." she explained with a loving smile thinking about the young Uzumaki that she fell in love with, and then she begins to cry again, "I just wish I could tell him how sorry I am for what I did to him, I never wanted all of that to happen to him." she sobbed.

"Do other people know you love the Uzumaki boy?" asked Naruto, and Ino says "Tsunade-sama, Shizune-sensei, my parents and Tenten are the ones that know.".

Naruto thinks about it and he says "I would like some flowers for someone, I wish to pay my respect for the dead.", and Ino gets a bouquet of red roses and he pays for them and before he leaves he says "Meet me at the graves above the Hokage Monument, and bring the one named Tenten, I wish to tell you something.".

Ino becomes confused and says "Ok then.", and she leaves to get Tenten.

* * *

(Later)

Naruto was waiting for Ino and Tenten to show up, while he was waiting he was speaking to Hinata's grave after he got done with talking to the graves of his friends that were murdered that day, "Hinata-hime, you were the most loving partner a man could ever ask for, and I know that wherever you are, it is a better place, I miss you Hinata-hime, I also love you and I know you wouldn't want to see me wallow in grief." he said as tears formed in his eyes.

"Goodbye my beloved Hinata..." said Naruto, and a moment later he finishes by saying "...and thank you, for everything and for being the light in my darkest times, I'll see you soon in the afterlife.".

After a while, he sees Ino and Tenten walking up to the graves and Tenten says "Alright buster, if you're here to do terrible things to the graves then you have another thing coming.", she wasn't gonna let anyone disrespect the graves of her teammates and friends, and then she saw the bouquet of red roses on Hinata's grave.

"Tenten-chan, Ino it's me." said Naruto as he removed his mask, Ino and Tenten were in shock, here was Naruto Uzumaki, the boy who resigned being a shinobi, the boy they loved for a long time, they begin to cry from seeing him.

"Naruto-kun!" cried both Ino and Tenten and they run at him and jump into his arms as they hug him.

Naruto hugs them back, they missed him so much, "Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry for what I did to you in the Academy, I'm so sorry for everything awful I did to you." sobbed Ino and Naruto whispers comfortingly in her ear "I know Ino-chan, and I forgive you." Ino gasped in shock, he forgave her so easily, she never felt so happy and sad in a long time.

They separate from the hug, Naruto says "I missed both of you so much.".

"We missed you too." said Tenten with tears of joy as she is smiling at Naruto.

Naruto then kisses Tenten with so much love in it, and said woman returns the kiss and after what seemed forever, they break the kiss.

Tenten looks at Ino and with a grin says "Your turn Ino.", shocking Ino to the core, Tenten was allowing her to kiss Naruto, "You're letting me kiss your man?" she asked.

"Yes Ino." answered Tenten with a smile, "But why?" Ino asked again.

"Because I'm the last male of the Uzumaki Clan, and the last of the Namikaze Clan with the Yondaime Hokage being my father." explained Naruto making Ino even more shocked.

"Your the son of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and the Yellow Flash of Konoha?" she asked, and Naruto nods.

She looks at him and imagines the face of Minato Namikaze from the pictures she has seen and is shocked when she sees the resemblence.

"Wow, I can see the resemblence and nobody noticed." said Ino, and Naruto says "That's because most of the villagers believe me to be mocking the face of their Yondaime Hokage.".

"I know about your burden Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama told us." said Ino.

"How did you react when she told you?" asked Naruto curious on how the others reacted to him being the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

"Tsunade-sama explained what happened that night, the Yondaime's dying wish was for you to be seen as a hero for keeping Kyuubi at bay, but Sakura believes you to be a monster and the others see you as a hero, I think it's disrespectful to spit on someone's dying wish, that means your almost completely heartless and care only about yourself." said Ino and Tenten says "My thoughts exactly.".

"Are you gonna get your kiss from him Ino?" asked Tenten, "But..." Ino starts to say, but then Naruto pressed his lips onto her lips, shocking Ino who quickly gets over her shock as she returns the kiss with all the love she could muster for the man she loved since the Shinobi Academy.

They break the kiss after a full 5 minutes, and Ino asks "Will you be able to give all the girls in your harem the same attention?", "I don't like the word harem, I prefer to consider it as a happy growing family." said Naruto while annoyed, he was getting tired of people calling his happy growing family a harem "But yes, I'll love all of you equally." he said with a loving smile.

"So, what are you doing in Konoha besides visiting the graves here Naruto-kun?" asked Ino, and before Naruto could answer, one of Tsunade's anbus appears.

"Tsunade-sama requests you three to meet her at the Senju Compound." said the anbu.

"Alright, we'll see her there." said Naruto and the Anbu nods and shunshins away to tell Tsunade that the job was complete.

They shunshin over to the Senju Compound.

* * *

(Later at the Senju Compound)

Naruto and the others are there, and Tsunade asks "Where are Anko, Kurenai, Yugao and Hana, they would have been excited to know that Naruto is here?".

The Anbu appears and says "I can't find them, I can't even sense their chakra at all.".

This made them concern, something wasn't right.

"Naruto, guess you can find the four of them and figure out why the Anbu couldn't find them." said Tsunade and Naruto immediately shunshins out of the compound.

* * *

(Naruto)

Naruto with his mask on is searching for Anko, Kurenai, Yugao and Hana, he was getting more and more worried for if something bad happened to them, there is gonna be hell to pay.

The Ice Queens of Konoha actually became Naruto's lovers in secret so nobody would know.

And he would find them even if his life was on the line, and when he gets a scent, he recognizes it, it is Kurenai's perfume, he follows the scent to a bar.

He walks in and looks all around the bar, and in the far corner, what he saw made him happy and angry at the same time.

Happy that Jiraiya was here for his contract was now getting easy, and angry for he sees his beloved Anko, Kurenai, Yugao and Hana with what looked like slave collars around their necks with the kanji for slave on the tags, they are chained to the floor by the collars sitting on their knees, they look like they wanted to die, he also noticed sealing tags on their heads, they were Chakra Suppression Seals, no wonder the Anbu couldn't sense them.

Naruto instantly figured out that Jiraiya was using his beloved Ice Queens of Konoha as entertainment, he really wanted to kill the perverted old drunk now more than ever.

'Hang in there my loves, I'll get you out of this.' thought Naruto, while inside the seal, Kurama was enraged as well, he knows all about Naruto's lovers, and seeing four of them in this way made him pissed, he hoped that his host would kill Jiraiya slowly and very painfully.

Naruto noticed that the hookers Jiraiya had were looking very uncomfortable, they were forced to be his whores for his own gain and pleasure, they didn't call him Jiraiya the Rapist for nothing, he just does whatever he wants with them.

Naruto decides to do something that would prevent Jiraiya from suspecting him as Naruto.

He walked up to Jiraiya and said drunk asks "Who are you?".

"I came over here to ask you if you would like another drink of Sake, and you know what they say, 'enough just isn't enough'." said Naruto disguising his voice like he did with Sakura.

Jiraiya gains a thinking expression and with a big perverted smile he says "you're right, go on and fetch me some of the best Sake in this bar mister...um.".

"Nakashita, Naraku Nakashita, a friend of Tsunade-sama." said Naruto, and Jiraiya says "Wow, never knew she had you as a friend.".

"Well, she is always very private about it." said Naruto and says "I'll get you that Sake now.".

"Please do kind sir." said Jiraiya, too drunk to notice that he felt familiar.

Naruto is walking up to the bartender and he asks "Excuse me, can I have a bottle of the finest Sake in the bar?".

"Certainly, coming right up." said the bartender, and Naruto gains an unseeable smirk.

His plan was working perfectly, Jiraiya doesn't suspect a thing, he was too drunk to suspect him at all.

And the bartender returns with the bottle of the finest Sake in the bar and he asks "So, who is the one that you're giving this to?".

Naruto points to Jiraiya saying "Him.".

"Ah, great choice sir, giving a member of the Sannin like Jiraiya-sama the finest Sake in this bar is a great choice indeed, now I hope you don't get on his bad side." said the bartender.

"I didn't get on his bad side at all." said Naruto and the bartender says "Good, have a nice evening.".

And as Naruto pour the Sake into a Sake cup, he looks around and sees that nobody is watching him, and seeing his chance he puts the Chakra-Root Powder into the drink.

And he brings it to Jiraiya, "A cup of the finest Sake in the bar, Jiraiya of the Sannin." said Naruto and Jiraiya grins saying "Ah very good, cheers." and he drinks the whole cup.

Naruto grins in his head, he knows that Jiraiya will permenantly lose his ability to use chakra, and he is seeing the poison taking immediate affect.

Jiraiya turns pale, begins to sweat a little and his hand begin to shake a bit, and Jiraiya says "Woah, this hasn't happened before.".

"Is there a problem?" asked Naruto acting innocent as Jiraiya says "Oh no problem at all, just need to use the restroom, my stomach doesn't agree with me.".

Jiraiya stands up holding his stomach and walks to the restroom, not noticing Naruto following him there.

'Why am I feeling so weak?, I can feel my chakra getting weaker, what was in that Sake?' he thought as he is getting a little weaker with every second.

Naruto was grinning, while nausea was an unexpected side-effect but that works too.

Jiraiya walks in the restroom and goes to a bathroom stall and begins to vomit into the toilet.

Naruto walks in and says to the others in the restroom, "Jiraiya-sama is having a nausea breakdown, can he have some privacy for some time?" he asked the other people.

They nod and leave the restroom, and Naruto then walks to the door, puts a privacy seal on the room, and locks the door.

Now with the Privacy Seal active, nobody would hear what is about to happen in the restroom.

Naruto walks up to the stall and opens the door, Jiraiya is feeling like he's gonna get more sick.

Then Naruto speaks in his real voice "Hello Ero-sennin.".

Jiraiya is in shock, he knew that voice.

He looks and sees Naruto there, and Naruto says "Remarkable isn't it?, I poisoned the Sake with a special poison called Chakra-Root Powder, now you're getting weaker and weaker from the poison, and you'll never again use chakra anymore.".

Jiraiya pales at this, "Why are you doing this gaki?" he asked in fear.

"Someone has put a hit on you, and now you'll die here and you can't escape either." said Naruto.

Jiraiya tried to reverse summon himself to Mt. Myoboku and Naruto says "Don't bother, the poison has permenantly destroyed your ability to use chakra.".

"I may not be able to use chakra anymore, but I can still kick your little ass gaki." growled Jiraiya, and Naruto says "Not likely.".

And in the blink of an eye, Naruto kicks Jiraiya in the nuts and said man screams like a girl.

"Scream all you want, nobody will hear you." said Naruto with a grin so dark and evil, Jiraiya was scared shitless.

And Naruto then says "Now you die.", and he grabs Jiraiya's head and shoved his face into the toilet.

Jiraiya struggles to get free as he is being pushed into the toilet.

Naruto holds the drunk in place and moments later, Jiraiya stops struggling.

This told Naruto that Jiraiya has drowned.

Naruto walks out of the restroom and puts a doorknob restroom tag that says 'OUT OF ORDER'.

He walks up to the Ice Queens of Konoha who look at him and Anko growls "Who are you, are you gonna do what that perverted drunk ass bastard did to us?".

Naruto releases them, removes the seals from their heads and whispers into their ears "Tsunade is wanting you four in a private meeting at the Senju Compound, she was worried that your four didn't show up.".

"If the Hokage commands it, then we should go." said Hana, confused on why the Hokage wanted a private meeting with them at the Senju Compound.

* * *

(Later)

They arrive at the Compound, and go to the living room.

"Now tell us this buster, who the hell are you?" growled Anko as she was grateful that this man freed her and her friends from Jiraiya but she was still suspisious of him.

"Girls it's me." said Naruto with a smile as he removed his mask.

They begin to cry tears of joy at seeing their man again.

"Naruto-koi!" they cried and they jump on him causing him to fall onto the ground.

They cry into his chest sobbing about how happy they are to see him again and that they thought he would never come back.

As they get off him, Tsunade asks "So where were they?".

"Jiraiya had them with him at the bar as his slaves." answered Naruto making Tsunade growl at this.

"Where is he, so I may beat the shit out of him?" she asked and Naruto says "he's dead.".

This shocked everyone, "Dead?, why dead?" asked Anko confused while happy that the old perverted drunk is dead.

"He had a hit on him, I killed him." said Naruto shocking them all.

"Why would you kill Jiraiya?" asked Kurenai, while happy that her beloved Naruto is back and that Jiraiya is dead, but she was concern for him as he if he would get caught.

"Tsunade-hime, show them the paper." said Naruto, Tsunade nods and gives them the paper that Naruto gave her.

"This has all the wrongs that Jiraiya has ever done in his life." she said, and the others read the paper and become angrier and angrier with every word they read.

"He's a traitor, a murderer, a rapist and a monster." growled Hana, and Yugao growls out "I'm glad he is dead.".

"So why couldn't the Anbu sense your chakra girls?" asked Tsunade, and Naruto says "Jiraiya put Chakra Suppression Seals on them, and I removed them.".

"How did you find us Naruto-koi?" asked Anko, and Naruto says "I may not have been able to sense your chakra, but I could smell Kurenai-hime's perfume a half mile away, thanks to Kurama being sealed inside of me.".

Kurenai feels embarrassed and yet proud at the same time, "Your perfume saved our asses Kurenai-chan, thank you for that." said a very happy Yugao, "I always put my perfume on everyday." responded Kurenai with pride.

"Anything else we should know about the perks of Kurama being sealed inside of you?" asked Shizune, and Naruto says "Kurama being sealed inside of me won't let me get drunk at all, no matter how much Sake I would drink.".

"And who is this Kurama?" asked Hana confused on the name, "Kurama is Kyuubi's real name." explained Tsunade shocking them.

"Now before you girls say don't trust him, remember that night?" said Tsunade, and they remember and they also remember the Kyuubi being sealed first and then the Yondaime Hokage died much later.

"Now that Jiraiya is dead, is Orochimaru next?" asked Tsunade, and Naruto nods.

And then an Anbu appears says "Tsunade-sama, Orochimaru has been spotted heading to the Forest of Death.".

This caught everyone's attention, especially Naruto's.

"He is more than likely going to one of his most secret laboratory in the Forest of Death to continue his sick experiments." said Tsunade.

And Naruto asks "Was there anyone that survived his experiments?".

And the Anbu says "That would be me.", and Tsunade says "This Naruto is Tenzo, he is one of my spies for learning of Danzo's intentions, he has my grandfather's Kekkei Genkai, the famous Wood Style Jutsu.".

"The laboratory that Orochimaru is heading to is the same one that I was found in." explained Tenzo, and Tsunade says "Tenzo will lead you there.".

"Of course Tsunade-hime." said Naruto, and he and Tenzo leave the room.

"Tsunade-sama, why does Naruto-koi call you Tsunade-hime?" asked Kurenai, and Tsunade with a loving smile says "Naruto-kun is eligable for the CRA, and I happen to be one of his lovers, Kurama's chakra made me and Shizune younger, we're in our early twenties.".

"One of his lovers, you mean as in he has more lovers?" asked Anko shocked, "Yes." said Tsunade, and Ino says "He said that he'll treat and love us all equally and we know that he never goes back on his word.".

* * *

(Naruto and Tenzo)

Naruto and Tenzo are just entering the Forest of Death, and as they jump through the trees, Naruto asks Tenzo "So Tenzo-san, can I ask you something?".

"What is it?" he asked curious on what Naruto will ask him, "How did you leave Danzo's Root Anbu?" he asked.

Tenzo thinks about it and says "It is all thanks to Iruka-san, he was the one that showed me the light and Danzo's true intentions, after he saved me, I have served Tsunade-sama as her spy ever since.", "How long ago did this happen?" asked Naruto and Tenzo says "6 years ago it happened.".

And as they get farther into the forest, Tenzo says "There it is, the entrance to Orochimaru's laboratory.", and they see what looks like a cave.

"Alright, here goes nothing." he said and Tenzo says "Good luck Uzumaki-san.".

"Thanks." said Naruto and he walks in.

* * *

(Inside the Cave)

Naruto is walking through the cave to the Laboratory that Orochimaru was heading for, he was preparing to use the Parasite Poison on him, but he needed to come up with a plan to use it.

Naruto seeing the door begins to sneak into the door, opens it and sneaks in.

And as he turns, he sees Orochimaru working on an experiment not noticing his presence.

'Perfect, he doesn't know I'm here.' thought Naruto with a grin.

" **Look around the lab for anything useful to kill him gaki.** " said Kurama, and Naruto thinks to him 'I agree with you there Kurama, I should do so without getting his attention.'.

And so he quietly roams the lab, he notices Orochimaru getting a blood bag ready.

" **Gaki, he is getting ready to perform a blood transfusion, he's going to give himself more abilities, the Parasite Poison should kill him through the Blood transfusion.** " said Kurama, and Naruto nods.

Naruto gets the poison ready, and waits to pour the poison into the blood.

After a moment of waiting, Naruto sees Orochimaru getting the equipment ready for the Blood Transfusion, now with his back turned, he quickly yet very quietly grabs the blood bag, and pour the poison in.

He puts the blood bag back before Orochimaru turns around to collect the blood bag.

And Orochimaru hooks up the blood bag, getting it ready to give himself more power, and he sticks the needle into his arm and the poisoned blood flows from the bag and into his vein.

Naruto grins at this, the snake is about to be killed by his own experiment with an added touch of poison from Naruto.

Orochimaru then starts to yell out in pain and shakes violently, he falls to the ground and convulses on the floor as if he is having a seizure.

After ten seconds, he stops convulsing and goes still, Naruto walks out of his hiding spot and feels for a pulse, and when he felt no pulse, this meant one thing.

Orochimaru the Snake Sannin, was now officially dead.

Naruto grins and says "Both Jiraiya and Orochimaru are dead, now to get back to the girls.".

Naruto sees the Kusanagi Sword and takes it, and he leaves the laboratory and sees Tenzo and they leave for the Senju Compound.

* * *

(Later)

Tsunade and the girls are waiting for Naruto and Tenzo to return.

Naruto and Tenzo return, and Anko asks "Does this mean that Orochimaru-teme no longer lives?".

"The Snake Sannin is dead." said Naruto, Anko then jumps onto Naruto and kisses him with hunger of going farther until Kurenai pulls her off causing her to pout cutely.

"I was showing Naruto-koi how much I appreciate killing that snake." pouted Anko, and Naruto says "You're welcome Anko-hime.", said woman blushes at being called princess.

Naruto gets his laptop out and connects to Organization X "Jiraiya and Orochimaru are dead." said Naruto, and Amaya says "Excellent, the money will be wired to your account.".

"You would do your next contract, but the contract we just recieved is something that we didn't expect, the client said this one is very personal to him, and he wants to meet the one who accepts this contract." said Amaya shocking everyone in the room.

"Who is the client?" asked Naruto, and Amaya says "The client for this contract is Hiashi Hyuuga." shocking everyone beyond belief.

"Who does he want dead?" asked Naruto, and Amaya says "The Hyuuga Clan Elders.".

Surprising them again, Naruto asks "Did he say the reason why he wants them dead?".

"The Hyuuga Clan Elders are trying to force Hanabi Hyuuga to marry Sasuke Uchiha against her will, the client wants the elders dead to protect Hanabi from Sasuke Uchiha." explained Amaya, making everyone angry at this, especially Naruto, Hanabi is Hinata's little sister, and he will do whatever it takes to protect her from all danger.

"Do you accept the personal contract Naruto?" asked Amaya, and Naruto says "Hai.".

"Thank you Naruto, Hiashi Hyuuga will meet you above the Hokage Monument, he will want to talk to you." said Amaya and the connection breaks.

Naruto gets his mask, ICA Silverballers and concealable knife prepared and goes to walk out and Tenten pulls him into a quick kiss, "For luck." she said, Naruto smiles and nods.

* * *

(Later that Evening)

Naruto walks to the top of Hokage Monument and sees Hiashi Hyuuga, and he says "Hello Hyuuga-san.".

Hiashi looks and sees a masked man "Are you the one that accepted the contract?" he asked and Naruto pulls his mask up and says "Yes.".

"Naruto, you're a part of Organization X?" he asked in shock, "Yes I am, now I'm sorry about Hinata-hime and Neji-san, I felt that I failed you that they died for me." he started to say, but Hiashi holds his hand up to stop him.

"There is no need to apologize Naruto-san, while I still grieve for them, Hinata did what she thought was right, all I wanted was to see her happy, and you gave her happiness, as for Neji, you opened his eyes to reality and have him forge his own fate, and for that I thank you." said Hiashi.

"You're welcome, now you want the Hyuuga Clan Elders dead right for what they're trying to do?" asked Naruto, and Hiashi nods "Hai, I want you to kill them so my little Hanabi doesn't marry that monster of an Uchiha, and in return, you will have Hanabi's hand in marriage." he said making Naruto almost choke on his own spit.

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto feeling unsure because of what happened to Hinata 10 years ago.

"I am very certain Naruto-san, for Hanabi-chan has developed feelings for you and will want to see you again." said Hiashi, and Naruto says "I'll do whatever I can.".

"Good, and after you kill the elders, tell Hanabi to meet me here." said Hiashi, and Naruto nods saying "As you wish.".

* * *

(Sometime Later)

Naruto goes up to the Hyuuga Compound Gate, and the Hyuuga Guard stops him.

"Halt, no visitors." he said, and Naruto with a disguised voice says "I am a messager for Sasuke Uchiha, he wanted me to speak to the Hyuuga Clan Elders.".

The guard nods "Proceed." and Naruto goes in.

Naruto smirks as he walks in the door, 'Wow, that guard didn't have his Byakugan active and he let me through.' he thought, this told him that some of the Hyuuga Guards are not that smart.

Naruto walks through the hall and sees Hanabi out in the gardens and he smiles, he would free Hanabi from what the Elders of the Hyuuga were wanting to do to her.

He walks up to the office where the Hyuuga Clan Elders are, he knocks and he hears "Come in.".

He enters and says "Greetings Honorable Hyuuga Clan Elders, I am a messager for Sasuke Uchiha.", and the lead elder says "Ah, welcome we shall get down to business.".

Naruto sits on the mat, and the lead elder says to the guards "Leave us.".

They nod and leave, and they activate the privacy seals.

"I trust that Sasuke Uchiha has accepted the hand of Hanabi Hyuuga in marriage?" asked the lead elder, and Naruto plays along and says "Indeed.".

"Excellent, we shall prepare the wedding." said the lead elder, then Naruto quickly stands up with his ICA Silverballers out and goes on a shooting rampage.

Thanks to the privacy seals, no Hyuuga can hear what was happening inside.

Naruto walks out and says "The elders are elaberating on the Uchiha's decision, so they need some more time of privacy.", they nod and he leaves to find Hanabi Hyuuga still in the gardens.

He walks up to her and says "Hello Hanabi-chan.".

Said girl looks and see him, "Who are you?" she asked.

"A friend of your father's, he wants to meet you at the top of Hokage Monument." he said and she nods and shunshins to the location.

Naruto had to admit, Hanabi Hyuuga went from the cute little girl that liked to spend time with Hinata, to being a beautiful young woman, Hanabi would love to see him again, that he was certain, and he shunshins to Hiashi's location.

* * *

(Later at the top of Hokage Monument)

Hanabi appears and sees her father there and asks "What is it father?'.

And Naruto appears as Hiashi says "Remove your mask please Uzumaki-san.", making Hanabi look at him with hope in her eyes, and when Naruto pulled his mask off, she went into tears and jumped into his arms.

"Naruto-kun!" she cried in his shoulders as Naruto rubs his hands over her back comfortingly.

"How are you here?" she asked, and Naruto says "I was completeing a contract that Hiashi-san wanted me to do.".

"What was it?" she asked again, and Hiashi says "Now you remember the elders saying that you were to marry the Uchiha whenever you like it or not?".

"Hai." said Hanabi, she didn't want to marry Sasuke, he would treat her like breeding stock and like a slave, "Now I had Naruto take care of the elders, and now that the elders are dead, you can now marry who you want to be with." said Hiashi making Hanabi squeal and snuggle into Naruto's chest.

"I get to be with Naruto-kun?" asked Hanabi hoping it was true, and Hiashi with a smile says "I did tell him that if the job was done, then he would have your hand in marriage.".

Hanabi starts kissing Naruto's cheek excitedly, she looks at him and says "I know I won't replace Hinata-nee-chan, but I want to see you happy.", and Naruto with a smile says "I'm already happy, seeing you girls happy is all the happiness that I gain.".

Hanabi smiles brightly and kissed Naruto fully on the lips and Naruto returns the kiss with as much love as he can.

She knows that Naruto is eligable for the CRA, and she is wanting to be apart of his growing family, "I trust that you will treat her right Naruto-san?" asked Hiashi with his Hyuuga stern glare, and Naruto pales a little and says "I will.".

Naruto leaves with Hanabi to the Senju Compound, and tells the girls that Hanabi is joining the growing family, shocked at first but they got over it and welcomed her.

Naruto connects to Organization X again "Hyuuga job complete, the money has been wired to your account." said Amaya, and Naruto says "Thanks kaa-chan.".

"You're welcome Naru-chan, now the contract you were gonna do is now active." said Amaya, and Naruto asks "What is this contract?".

"The targets are Hidan and Kakuzu, they are after the Nibi Jinchuuriki, a young woman named Yugito Nii, like how Deidara and Sasori were after Gaara." said Amaya, and Naruto has heard of Hidan and Kakuzu before, they were known as the Zombie Brothers, Hidan was known as the Reaper for his Jashinist powers while Kakuzu was known as the Zombie for he claimed to have fought Hashirama Senju the Shodaime Hokage.

Hidan had the powers of a Jashinist which gives him immortality which makes him unable to die from almost anything, and Kakuzu was considered immortal with the five hearts he has, for as long as his hearts were intact, then he would live, this was something he needed to come up with a plan to assassinate both of them, possibly at the same time.

"Well, this is gonna be a challenge to kill the Zombie Brothers." said Naruto, and Amaya asks "Do you accept the terms of this contract?".

Naruto says "Hai.", and Amaya says "Thank you for your cooperation Naruto, and be careful with them.", and the connection breaks.

Naruto says "I have to go, the Zombie Brothers known as Hidan and Kakuzu are trying to capture the Nibi Jinchuuriki, and if I'm not mistaken, this must take place someplace either in or near Kumo.", "Please be careful Naruto-koi, they're very powerful and will not be easy to defeat." said Tsunade worried for her lover.

Naruto kisses her and says "I'll be careful.", and leaves Konoha to complete his next contract.

Naruto gets to his motorcycle and drives off to Kumo to save his fellow Jinchuuriki from the clutches of the Akatsuki.

* * *

(To Be Continued)

Man, that was a lot of hard work getting this done,

Now that Jiraiya and Orochimaru are dead, things will get very interesting for our boy Naruto,

And the surprise contract from Hiashi Hyuuga, that was very personal for him to save his daughter Hanabi from marrying Sasuke Uchiha, oh and by the way, Hanabi is currently 17 years old, she was 7 when Naruto left,

Naruto next targets are now Hidan and Kakuzu, the Zombie Brothers as everybody calls them,

How will Naruto assassinate the two, who knows, we'll find out next chapter,

What did you guys think, hope you like the chapter, things will get very interesting for Naruto in his next contract,

The harem will be revealed next chapter,

Stay tuned for Chapter 4: Contract: Hidan and Kakuzu and Meeting another Jinchuuriki,

Peace!


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto has been betrayed for the last time, now he has had enough when the villagers murdered Naruto's true friends and girlfriend Hinata in front of him, consumed with grief and rage, Naruto leaves the village and is found by a wandering assassin from an organization so secret, absolutely nobody in the Elemental Nations knows that it exists, not even Jiraiya and his spy network know it exists, it is called Organization X, now 10 years later, Naruto does assassination contracts for the Organization that took him in as a way to thank them for saving him from the darkness of his past, will the Elemental Nations be safe with Organization X around?, Dark/Semi-Emotionless/Genius/Strong Naruto, big harem, Adventure/Hurt/Comfort, Naruto U.,**

Sup guys it's Bahamutsoulking with the next chapter of 'The Hitman of Assassins',

There were lots of positive feedback for the last chapter, and I am thrilled at this,

And I agree with Naruto being a badass, I didn't think there were some people that think of Naruto as a badass in the story,

I got multiple PMs asking when I was gonna update my other stories, and to answer that specific question, the stories are on Hiatus, this way I'll get them done one story at a time, hopefully this would make it easier for me to do my stories,

Now I said that I would reveal the harem this chapter, and I will indeed reveal it,

Now I did say that Naruto will have a big harem, and here it is,

 **Harem**

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Tenten**

 **Fem Haku Yuki (She survived the Bridge Battle and lives peacefully in Kiri)**

 **Anko Mitarashi**

 **Kurenai Yuuhi**

 **Yugao Uzuki**

 **Hana Inuzuka**

 **Yugito Nii**

 **Fu**

 **Samui**

 **Mabui**

 **Karui**

 **Koyuki Kazahana**

 **Shion**

 **Shizuka**

 **Shizune Kato**

 **Tsunade Senju**

 **Ayame Ichiraku (She'll join when Naruto gets the assassination contract on Danzo and the Elders)**

 **Ryuuzetsu**

 **Hokuto**

 **Karin**

 **Mei Terumi**

 **Konan**

 **Temari**

 **Kurotsuchi**

 **Guren**

 **Hotaru**

 **Isaribi**

 **Hanabi Hyuuga**

 **(OC) Naomi Uchiha (She'll join in a later chapter)**

I'm thinking about adding Moegi to the harem, and in the future if I add her or not, then I will finalize the harem and there will be no more additions to it,

And before you ask, Moegi is a year older then Hanabi, I researched her age, so she will be 18 years old in the story,

Now that the harem is revealed, now Naruto's love-life would not be so confusing,

Let's see Naruto off to kill the Zombie Brothers, Hidan and Kakuzu,

We'll see what Naruto has planned,

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Contract: Hidan and Kakuzu and Meeting Another Jinchuuriki**

It was evening, and Naruto is driving up to the border of Kumo sensing the chakra of his fellow Jinchuuriki Yugito Nii, he also sensed Hidan and Kakuzu's chakra heading for hers, he knew from that moment on, they were after her.

Naruto as he was driving up to the border of Kumo, he actually came up with a plan that could or could not work on killing both targets in one strike.

Naruto was bringing a pound of C4 explosive with him, he was thinking of a way to get it inside of Hidan's body, he knew Hidan would survive almost any attack, but what would happen if he was blown into oblivion, he would kill Hidan from the inside out.

Now the biggest problem was going to be Kakuzu, he has five hearts and he would have to kill him five times to officially kill Kakuzu.

So he needs to figure out a way to kill both of them in one attack, and it hit him, he would need to kill them with a C4 explosive.

He figured out that Hidan can heal pretty quickly thanks to his Jashinist powers, so this would be a plus for when he gets the bomb inside of his body.

So he brought with him not only a C4 explosive, but also a Sedative Syringe and in case he would have to fight them, he brought a Katana so sharp it can cut through steel, but it can cut through metal even tougher than steel when enpowered with chakra, he could cut open Hidan and get the C4 explosive into his body before Kakuzu would notice.

Naruto then senses that Hidan and Kakuzu have stopped, this told him that they were stopping for the night, he could try and catch Hidan off guard and use the Sedative Syringe on him, and then cut him open to stick the C4 inside, yes that could work.

Naruto drives up to an Inn where he is sensing the two Akatsuki members inside, he goes in the Inn and asked the Innkeeper where he could find Hidan, and after describing Hidan's description the Innkeeper points to a room and says "He's in that room right there.".

Naruto says "Thank you.", and he leaves for the room.

Naruto sneaks into the room and seeing his back turned gets the syringe out and stabs him in the side of the neck, and then injects the Sedative Poison.

Hidan falls to the ground and is out like a log, Naruto quickly gets his kunai out and cut Hidan's stomach open and sticks the C4 explosive inside him.

And he watches before his very eyes, the wound already begins to heal.

Naruto puts Hidan on the bed, and leaves quickly and go back to the Innkeeper to rent a room for the night, and he gets his room key.

Naruto heads to his room and places seals on the room to conseal his chakra from Hidan and Kakuzu so that they wouldn't sense him.

And he goes to sleep for the night, and has a pleasent dream of having a family with all of his lovers.

* * *

(The Next Day)

Naruto with detonator in hand, was walking towards the location that he was sensing Yugito Nii, he knew that he needed to stop the Akatsuki from their plan of collecting the Bijuu to bring forth the Juubi, if they succeeded, then all is lost.

He was waiting for both Hidan and Kakuzu to be far away from civilization to detonate the bomb, and when they were a great distance away from the Inn.

Naruto pushes the button on the detonator, and back with Hidan and Kakuzu who are walking towards the location of the Nibi Jinchuuriki, Yugito Nii of Kumo.

They hear a beep, and in 3 short seconds, the bomb explodes killing both Hidan and Kakuzu.

Naruto sensed the chakra of Hidan and Kakuzu disappear immediately, he sighs and says "That was way too easy." said Naruto ' **Yeah kit, wonder if there is a contract that will be a decent challenge.** ' said Kurama bored as hell, and then senses the chakra of Yugito Nii heading right for him and he dodges a blue fireball.

Naruto has come face to face with Yugito Nii of Kumo, the Nibi Jinchuuriki.

"Who are you?" she demanded, and Naruto says "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, heir of the Uzumaki-Namikaze Clan and Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.".

Her eyes widen at the name, the son of Konoha's Yondaime Hokage and Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was right in front of her, she like everyone in the Elemental Nations heard about what had happened 10 years ago.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded again, and Naruto says "Killing two rouge ninjas who were after Nibi sealed inside of you.".

"Who were the two that you killed?" asked Yugito, and Naruto says "They are Hidan and Kakuzu, the Zombie Brothers and they are members of the Akatsuki.".

"The Akatsuki?" she asked, and Naruto's eye twitches "Man you ask a lot of questions, but to answer it, the Akatsuki is a organization of rouge ninjas that are after the Bijuu to revive the Juubi, they seek to control the world through the use of pain." he explained.

Yugito looked surprised at this, she never knew about something like this.

She was going to be extracted for Nibi sealed inside of her, now she felt heartwarmed that this cute young man would save her from the Akatsuki, 'Wait, cute?' she thought with a blush and Nibi was cheering for her in Yugito's head, Nibi has been wanting her host to find a worthy male as her life mate.

 **"Kitten, I say take him when he doesn't expect it and ride him to the moon."** said Nibi, and Yugito blushed wildly at this, 'Nibi, I just met him and I've heard of his terrible tragedy that happened 10 years ago.' she practically screamed at Nibi.

 **"I know you just met him, but I'm just saying to pull down his pants and..."** Nibi started to say and Yugito's blush darkened at this, 'DAMNIT NIBI' she screamed at her Bijuu for putting dirty thoughts of herself and Naruto having a grand old time.

 **"Now the tragedy he suffered through was indeed inhuman of the villagers of Konoha, but I know for a fact that a small handful of Konoha villagers are the good few."** said Nibi and Yugito agrees with her Bijuu on that one.

Naruto noticed her eyes changing colors rapidly and with a teasing grin, he asks "Having a little dirty minded conversation with Nibi?".

Yugito blushed wildly and didn't say anything, the silence was all Naruto needed for an answer, he grins and he begins to tease her.

"I didn't know you have dirty thoughts about me, maybe I could give you a little punishment tonight." he teased and she sputters in denial at this.

"But I think it's cute that you think of me like that, because I think of you as a beautiful woman." said Naruto smoothly and she blushed a darker shade of red.

"Really?" asked Yugito while nervous, she had been called beautiful before, but not in a way that would make her feel disgusted when perverts call her that.

"Hai, now if you'll excuse me I have to contact someone." said Naruto and goes to a specific location and contacts Amaya.

"Zombie Brother Job Complete, the money has been wired to your account." said Amaya, "The contract was way too easy." responded Naruto with a bored tone.

Yugito was eavesdropping on the conversation and she thinks 'Zombie Brother Job?, what is this about?', ' **Don't know kitten, but if we continue eavesdropping them, then we can figure out what he is.** ' said Nibi and Yugito agrees with her Bijuu.

"The next contract is another Akatsuki Assassination, and the targets are Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki." said Amaya, and Naruto grins at this while Yugito's eyes widen at the name of Itachi Uchiha.

"They were last seen heading towards Takigakure, they appear to be going after the Nanabi Jinchuuriki Fu." said Amaya and Naruto asks "Another protect the Jinchuuriki Contract?".

"Yes Naruto, and do you accept the Akatsuki Contract?" asked Amaya.

"Hai." said Naruto and Amaya says "Thank you for taking this matter seriously Naruto, for you need to hurry because the explosion caught the attention of Konoha.".

"Of course Amaya-kaa-chan." said Naruto and they break the connection and Naruto says "I know you've been eavesdropping on this Yugito-chan, so please keep this an SS-Rank secret and never tell anyone about this.".

"Hai, I will keep it a secret." said Yugito and before she leaves she blows Naruto a kiss and leaves for Kumo.

Naruto was surprised that she did that, a possible addition to his harem, he needed to think on this.

And he heads for Taki.

* * *

(Moments Later)

Konoha Shinobi appear and observe the area and one says "Looks like a battle, or some dumb idiot stepped on a landmine and blew himself up.".

"Looks like it Kakashi, but I am getting a familiar chakra signature and I just can't put my finger on it." lied another Konoha Shinobi , he was lying to make sure Naruto isn't discovered until the time is right.

The now revealed Kakashi says "Hai Tenzo-san, we need to let Hokage-sama know of the damage, and I shall find the one who murdered Jiraiya-sama.".

Kakashi has been searching for Jiraiya's killer, ever since Jiraiya was found dead in the bathroom at the bar.

Some of the investigators considered it as a suicide, but when Kakashi took a look at the scene, he noticed Jiraiya's hair on the back of his head pushed down a bit, and it was changed from Suicide to Murder.

'Kakashi is taking the path of vengeance to avenge his favorite author of his favorite book series, it is only a matter of time until he figures out that it was Naruto-san that killed Jiraiya.' thought Tenzo as Kakashi continued to think darkly on avenging Jiraiya.

* * *

(5 days Later)

Naruto rides his motorcycle towards Taki with the weapons of his choice, ICA Silverballers, a Lethal Syringe and his Jaeger 7 Covert just in case.

He had history with Kisame and Itachi, back when he and Jiraiya were retrieving Tsunade to become the Godaime Hokage of Konoha, they attacked him to get Kurama sealed inside of him.

'Soon Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki, you and the Akatsuki planning world domination will be put down and I will have the last laugh.' thought Naruto with a grin.

And he also brought a very special seal that will prevent him from being sensed by either of them, and as long the seal was on him, then he would be safe from Itachi's sensing abilities.

And he puts the seal on himself to keep himself hidden from the two Akatsuki members, and he senses Itachi and Kisame a half mile away, but he was also sensing a Jinchuuriki near them.

He was now certain that Itachi and Kisame were now fighting Fu the Nanabi Jinchuuriki, 'Hang on Fu, Itachi and Kisame will be put down.' thought Naruto and he rides closer and stealthfully sneaks towards the battle.

And he sees Itachi and Kisame looking fine and Fu on the other hand was looking like the fatigue was getting to her.

He knew that he had to act now, and without hesitation he got his Jaeger 7 Covert out and aims at Itachi's head and fires.

His aim was true and it flies straight through the air and into Itachi's head killing him, this shocked Fu and Kisame that they didn't expect this.

Naruto then sneaks into the trees to get above Kisame and gets his Lethal Syringe out and prepares to strike.

And sensing Kisame's guard down, Naruto immediately jumps down from the tree branch and lands behind Kisame and he quickly injects the Lethal Dose of poison and Kisame almost instandly collaspes to the ground, he was dead before he even hit the ground.

Fu was in shock at what she was seeing, first she was fighting two Akatsuki members after her Bijuu, and then out of nowhere the two were killed one by one, by an unknown attack until he appeared behind the shark man and killed him with a lethal poison.

"Who are you?" she asked on edge, not knowing if he was going to attack her or not.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and son of Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze the Yellow Flash and Kushina Uzumaki, Konoha's Red Death." said Naruto shocking her to the core.

"You're the man that went through that kind of suffering in Konoha?" she asked, and Naruto nods "Hai, that's me." he said.

"Wow, everything they did to you in your childhood has been heard by everyone in the Elemental Nations, and even some of the Konoha villagers are beginning to lose faith in Konoha's Will of Fire as the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages had dreamed of spreading to them." said Fu in awe.

"Yup, The First and Second Hokages wanted Konoha to be the beacon of hope that shines in the darkness, but as the years passed and the two Hokages passed away, the village became the darkness it fights, all thanks to the Elder Council and Civilian Council, Konoha is a shinobi village not a civilian village." said Naruto, he was very angry that the dreams and visions of Hashirama and Tobirama were ignored and the village was corrupted into what it is now.

He has a dream of his own, well it is more of a vow, he will turn the village back into what it was and bring it to what it should be, 'Itachi had the right idea dealing with the Uchiha clan, and I know that one of Danzo-teme's Root Anbu is one of my himes Naomi Uchiha, and when I get the contract, maybe it will be time that I finish the job.' he thought.

Naomi Uchiha is one of his very first lovers, he met her when he was 12, back when he was still dating Hinata, Naomi was very good friends with Hinata and they were very willing and eager to share Naruto, but Hinata can't tell her that because the villagers murdered her and her friends.

'Hang in there Naomi-hime, I'll free you from Danzo-teme's clutches.' he thought.

"I heard that Jiraiya and Orochimaru of the Sannin were killed, and they considered Jiraiya's death a suicide and that Orochimaru's death an overdose of blood rejection." said Fu, and Naruto says "Murdered actually, I killed them.".

"You killed them, damn I'm impressed." said Fu in awe.

"Killed Jiraiya by poisoning his drink with Chakra-Root Powder, the nausea was an unexpected side-effect and I drowned him by shoving his face into the toilet, while Orochimaru was the effect of another poison, Parasite Poison and I poured half of it into a blood pack that he was using to perform a blood transfusion to give himself more abilities, but the poisoned blood killed him in 10 seconds." explained Naruto with a grin and Fu has stars in her eyes, she has never heard of anybody being this creative in their kills, and she loved creative guys.

And Naruto gets his laptop out and connects to Organization X, "Itachi and Kisame Job complete, the money has been wired to your account." said Amaya, and Naruto says "I had fun protecting Yugito and Fu.".

Fu blushes and Amaya says "The next contract will be a challenge, for the targets are Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, members of Konoha's Elder Council.".

This was news to Naruto, Those two have either called for his death or for him to be place in Danzo's Root Anbu to be trained and raised as a weapon, but they are also grandparents.

Homura is the grandfather of Udon, and Koharu is the grandmother of Moegi, as the years went on by, he heard of them and Konohamaru becoming powerful shinobi, and Naruto had felt pride in them, he trained them since they were in the Academy.

Udon became known as Konoha's Master of Water, Moegi became known as Konoha's Lady of the Wood and Konohamaru became known as Konoha's Nature Sage, and Naruto was very proud to call them his students.

He was shocked to learn that Moegi possessed the Wood Style Jutsu, a Kekkei Genkai that Hashirama the First Hokage was known for, this meant she would not only be a powerful kunoichi, she would be a target for the council (Elder and Civilian), they would try to turn her into breeding stock, and Naruto felt the need to protect his student from that, it was like a teacher's need to protect his student.

"Udon and Moegi are not gonna be happy about their grandparents being targets for assassinaton." said Naruto, he was worried that they wouldn't see him as a teacher if he killed Homura and Koharu, but it was risk he was gonna have to take.

"Do you accept this contract Naruto?" asked Amaya, and Naruto hestitates and says "Hai.".

"Thank you for your time Naruto, I know you're not looking forward to this contract, the risk of being looked at with disgust by students is never easy." said Amaya and the connection breaks.

"Your next targets are Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, two members of Konoha's Elder Council?" asked Fu, and Naruto says "Hai.".

"Good luck on your contract." said Fu, and before Naruto leaves Fu gives him a kiss on the cheek surprising him, and Fu leaves while winking and waving at him.

"Well, that was unexpected." said Naruto, another possible addition and he was beginning to get a headace from this.

He needs some thinking time about this.

He heads for his motorcycle and drives for Konoha yet again.

He knows that people will recognize the mask he had back then, so he will get a different mask and speak in a different voice to hide himself again.

He then finds the slip of paper that Sakura gave him, her number and address, when he gets a contract that will let him kill her, then this slip of paper with her number and address will come in handy.

'Well then, time for the next contract.' thought Naruto and he continues to drive to Konoha.

* * *

(To Be Continued)

Man, Naruto killed them very quickly, that's just sad,

Sorry for the long wait guys, I had my hands full with something, my parents got two new puppies, had to help out with raising them and training them, and I now work on the chapters when I get the chance,

Again I apologize for the long wait,

I researched Moegi like I said in the beginning of the chapter, she might be a possible addition to Naruto's harem, but I was shocked that she possessed the Wood Style Jutsu, and like I said about her age, she is a year older than Hanabi,

We'll see where it goes, for if Moegi should be the final addition to Naruto's harem,

Now Naruto has a new contract, Homura and Koharu,

Stay tuned for Chapter 5: Contract: Homura and Koharu: and Random Events

Peace!


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto has been betrayed for the last time, now he has had enough when the villagers murdered Naruto's true friends and girlfriend Hinata in front of him, consumed with grief and rage, Naruto leaves the village and is found by a wandering assassin from an organization so secret, absolutely nobody in the Elemental Nations knows that it exists, not even Jiraiya and his spy network know it exists, it is called Organization X, now 10 years later, Naruto does assassination contracts for the Organization that took him in as a way to thank them for saving him from the darkness of his past, will the Elemental Nations be safe with Organization X around?, Dark/Semi-Emotionless/Genius/Strong Naruto, big harem, Adventure/Hurt/Comfort, Naruto U.,**

* * *

Sup guys it's Bahamutsoulking with next chapter of 'The Hitman of Assassins',

Now I got a lot of positive comments for the chapter, and I am very heartwarmed by it,

One of them said something about Naruto being the descendant of Agent 47, I actually never thought of something like that, sounds very badass so I'll make it so in the story,

I also found a review that was inappropriate, I know it was a flamer, but it was very inappropriate, so I had it deleted, and if I find anymore inappropriate flamer reviews like that, then I will have to delete them, and if I can't delete them, then I'll report it for inappropriate behavior,

Remember, the inappropriate flamer reviews that insult not only me and the stories, but the viewers that enjoy the stories that I make, are completely unacceptable,

I can deal with insults to the stories, but when you insult the viewers enjoying the story, that's when I take action, I will not accept that kind of behavior in the review,

Now I know things can be a little quick, but it's just my style,

And I know some viewers don't like harems in my stories, but it's how the story is planned, you never judge a book by it's cover,

Now that the small rant is out of the way, let's get on with the story,

This chapter will contain a surprise and a twist of fate,

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Contract: Homura and Koharu: and Random Events**

(Akatsuki Hideout)

"We have lost Itachi and Kisame, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is a very crafty and clever enemy." said a man that looked like a humanoid venus flytrap, without emotion.

"This is getting out of hand, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi and Kisame are dead by the hands of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, our goal is to bring forth the Juubi by collecting the Bijuu, but the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is stopping us time and time again." said a man with greyish rippling eyes.

"All that's left of the Akatsuki are Zetsu, Tobi, Pein and myself." said a woman with amber eyes and blue hair.

"Yes Konan, but we need to be careful with our new plan." said the now named Pein.

"But how are we going to do this Pein?, from what I heard and including the deaths of Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara and Sasori, that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze alone is responsible for over 100 deaths in the Elemental Nations." said Zetsu, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was ruinning everything for the return of not only the Juubi, but also his mother Kaguya.

"Yes, but we need to complete the task of capturing the Jinchuuriki and extracting them, we will not stop until the Juubi is reformed." said Tobi, and Pein agrees as well as Zetsu.

Konan on the other hand is conflicted, she isn't showing it but she is feeling it.

She and her long time friend Pein, or by his real name Nagato Uzumaki have been wanting to achieve peace in the Elemental Nations.

After the death of her other friend Yahiko, Nagato's views of peace began to darken, and she was following the wishes of Nagato to bring peace through pain.

Then she hears about Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

She like everyone in the Elemental Nations has heard of what happened 10 years ago in Konoha, she was disgusted with what happened to him, and this vile and inhuman act reminded her of Yahiko's death, only 10x worse.

Then numerous corrupt people, drug dealers, bandits and even village leaders and councilmen and councilwomen have been reported as dead.

And the villages have been bright and colorful after the assassinations of those corrupt humans, when she heard of this kind of goal for peace, she questioned Nagato's views of peace.

She needed to confront Naruto himself and learn of his intentions, he is indeed an assassin of Organization X after all.

'I need to hunt him down, and see what his intentions for peace are, and I might just join him for his methods of peace have made a bigger impact on the Elemental Nations.' she thought, her trust and support of Nagato's view of achieving peace was weakening every second.

* * *

(Naruto)

Naruto was not looking forward to this contract, the targets are the grandparents of two of his students, Moegi and Udon.

He would have to risk them not seeing him as a sensei nor a friend for doing what he must.

'Sorry Udon and Moegi, but your grandparents need to be put down so the village doesn't walk farther into the darkness it fights.' he thought in sadness.

As he is driving up to Konoha, he decided to wear a different mask, this time he is wearing a mask that could strike fear into anybody just by the sight of it (Think of Amon's mask from 'The Legend of Korra').

Naruto drives up to the gate with the weapons of his choice, his ICA Silverballer Pistols, Fiber Wire and even a Concealable Baton, as well as a chakra suppression seal just in case the targets are protected by Anbu, he also had his favorite snipper rifle smuggled into Konoha.

Naruto walks up to Kotetsu and Izumo and he removes his mask enough to reveal his eyes for the two of them to recognize, and they do and they allow Naruto passage into Konoha.

Naruto walks all over Konoha, and then his stomach growls, 'Well, better get something to eat.' he thought and he walks to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand, he hasn't been there in 10 years.

* * *

(Ichiraku's)

Naruto walks in and he sits down, "Hello, and welcome to Ichiraku Ramen, may I take your order?" said the lady, and Naruto recognized her as Ayame Ichiraku, she hasn't changed that much, she looked more beautiful than ever.

"Miso Ramen please." said Naruto, he was speaking in a voice different from the one the last time he was in Konoha (Amon's voice), and she says "Coming right up." and the ramen gets cooked.

"So, how have things been in the village?" asked Naruto, and Ayame says "Things have been wild since the deaths of Jiraiya and Orochimaru, other than that very well.".

"Do you know why the villagers are happy?" asked Naruto, and Ayame says "Because Naruto left the village, he resigned and left.".

She was beginning to cry, and Naruto says "You seem to miss him very much.", and Ayame says "I do, I've had a crush on him and he knew it.", it was true for Naruto was well aware of Ayame's feelings towards him.

"I just wish that I can just see his face again, I'd give anything to see that whiskered face of his again." she said, and Naruto then pulls his mask of and speaks in his real voice "Your wish is granted Ayame-hime." he said with a smile and she is in shock at this.

"Naruto-kun?" she asked, and he nods which made her dive over the counter and hug him so tightly, and her father walks in and says "Ayame, what seems to be...?" and he stops when he sees Naruto.

"Hello Teuchi-jiji" said Naruto and he says "Naruto my boy, how have you been?".

Naruto explains his adventures and his life in Organization X, and to say the two were in shock at this and Ayame asks "Wait, the one that killed Jiraiya-baka is you?", and Naruto says "Yes, and I also killed Orochimaru-teme as well.".

This made her happy, she was peeped on by Jiraiya when she was in the Hot Springs and he almost groped her before she gave him a hard kick to the balls.

"Who are your next targets?" asked Teuchi, and Naruto says "Homura and Koharu.", this surprised them, "The Elder Council?, this is a surprise." said Ayame.

"I know, but they are the grandparents of Moegi and Udon." said Naruto and Ayame gets a sad look and Naruto noticed this but decided not to push it.

"Ramen's ready." said Teuchi, and Naruto eats his ramen at a slower pace, savoring the ramen.

This surprised them, Naruto usually ate faster than this, and Naruto says "Amaya-kaa-chan, Kenshi-tou-san and Akane-baa-chan taught me better manners.".

And Naruto finishes his meal and pays for the ramen, and Ayame says "Good luck in your mission.".

"Thanks Ayame-hime" said Naruto smiling making Ayame blush.

Naruto leaves for a training ground to find Moegi or his other students, and Teuchi says "You really love him, don't you?".

"Yes tou-san, I love him more than even my own life." said Ayame, and Teuchi says "Why don't you go to Tsunade-sama and tell her that you maybe a new member to Naruto's growing family.".

Ayame smiles and says "I will tou-san.".

* * *

(Naruto)

Naruto is heading up to the training ground that he trained Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi, those three reminded him of himself when he was this young.

And he sees Moegi all alone in the training ground, (What's this about?) and Naruto walks up and asks "Why are you training here by yourself?".

Moegi turns around and Naruto saw the that the cute little girl that he played ninja with back then has turned into a beautiful young woman.

"Why would you even care?, are you gonna gloat at me for it?" she asked in a tone that Naruto knew that Moegi never used.

And Naruto asks "What are you talking about?", and Moegi cries and shouts "KONOHAMARU AND UDON ARE DEAD, THOSE MONSTERS ON THE ELDER COUNCIL HAD THEM MURDERED AND TRIED TO USE ME AS A BREEDING STOCK, THEY BELIEVED THEM TO BE TAINTED BY NARUTO-SENSEI ALL BECAUSE OF HIS STATUS AS A JINCHUURIKI!".

(THEY WHAT?)

Naruto was in shock at this, Konohamaru and Udon were murdered by Moegi and Udon's own grandparents, this meant that Naruto wouldn't have to worry about not being seen as a sensei to them again anymore.

Naruto then pulls his hood and mask off, and Moegi is in shock at who she was looking at, and she asks "Naruto-sensei?".

Naruto nods with a smile and she runs into his arms crying her eyes out, she needed his shoulder to cry on for she lost her friends to the elders.

"I never thought that I would see you again." she cried and Naruto comforts her and whispers soothing words of comfort into her ear like Akane did for him.

Naruto lets her go, and he asks "Moegi, please tell me, what happened after what they did and tried to do?".

Moegi says "After they tried to turn me into breeding stock because I had the Wood Style Jutsu, I was given sanctuary by Tsunade-sama, and I was put under the protection of the Senju Clan for this.", and Naruto is thanking god above that Tsunade saved her from such a terrible fate.

"I wanted to have a family with the man that I loved more than own life, and that was you Naruto-kun." she said shocking Naruto to the core.

"You like me that way?" he asked and Moegi blushes like crazy and nods.

"Well, this is unexpected." said Naruto, never did he expect his student Moegi to develop feelings for him.

She then kisses him on the cheek proving her affections for him.

Then Naruto senses something and says "Moegi-chan, go and tell Tsunade-hime that I'll be down in a little bit, I have something to do here.".

Moegi knew the tone of his voice, he was serious and she leaves and Naruto says "Alright, I know you're here, come out and talk to me face to face.".

Then from behind a tree, a figure appeared and it was someone Naruto never saw before.

He could tell it was a man, he had a kabuki mask with a dragon's face on it, he was wearing greyish white armor, he looked to be about six feet tall.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto, on edge of this man.

" **I am Bahamutsoulking, or BSK for short, the creator of this story.** " said the now revealed BSK.

Naruto was in shock, this was the creator of this story.

"You, are the one that created this story?" asked Naruto in shock, and BSK says " **Yes, but the deaths of your friends 10 years ago was how the story was planned, a bit of a bad call on my part.** ".

"Why is the creator of this story here talking to me of all people?" asked Naruto, and BSK says " **The deaths of Konohamaru and Udon were never planned, the villagers saw them as tainted by the so called '** _ **Kyuubi-Brat**_ **' and then Homura and Koharu had Danzo kill them.** ", BSK was growling this out, the deaths of Konohamaru and Udon were never supposed to happen.

"But, can't you just erase them from the story and bring back Konohamaru and Udon?" asked Naruto, and BSK says " **You're right I can, but I can't get involved with this, and the Shinigami would kick my ass if I try and bring them back, this is something you must do yourself, I may not get involved in this story personally, but I can still reveal the location of your targets.** ".

Naruto's expression brightens up and he exclaims "Where are they?", and BSK with a dark grin on his face says " **The Council Room at Hokage Building, plotting for you to be a weapon for Konoha and for Moegi to be breeding stock, and I will not allow that to happen, and I as the creator of this story am telling you to pop their guts full of lead.** ", Naruto could tell that the guy was all business, and he grins and says "It would be my pleasure to do that.".

BSK behind the mask grins evilly and says " **Good, oh and by the way, you may want to prepare for a possible lemon in the near future.** ".

"Lemon?" asked Naruto confused, and BSK says " **It's sex** ", making Naruto blush beet red at this.

" **Well, my need to get rid of the elders in the story is done, and remember this, yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift, that is why we call it the present.** " said BSK, he was quoting Oogway from Kung Fu Panda, and he teleports back to his spot where he creates his stories.

Naruto at first didn't understand the quote, but then he will find out in the future.

He now had the location of the elders Homura and Koharu.

Naruto then prepares for the assassination attempt.

* * *

(Council Room)

Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, two members of Konoha's Elder Council are discussing their plans for their future of Konoha.

Koharu was still angry at Moegi for going against her decision for creating shinobi and kunoichi with the Wood Style Jutsu, Koharu never cared about her family at all, all she cared about was herself.

Homura didn't care for his family at all either, he told Danzo that he was allowed to execute his grandson Udon and the late Sandaime's grandson Konohamaru, he like Koharu believed that they were tainted by Naruto the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

Then the door slowly opens and Naruto slips into the room quietly, and he closes the door making sure he didn't get their attention but not before placing a privacy seal on the room so nobody would hear what will happen inside, getting into the room was hard enough with the Anbu roaming the building searching for the one that killed Jiraiya.

* * *

(Flashback)

 _Naruto was sneaking into the council building, he applied the Chakra Suppression Seal to mask his chakra and snuck in._

 _Naruto then sees an Anbu just patrolling the hallway, he then sneaks up behind the Anbu and with a Concealable Baton in hand, knocks out the Anbu and drags him into a supply closet where he placed the Anbu into a crate to not be caught._

 _He sneaks around some more and sees a small group of Anbu, 'That's gonna be tough, but I'll manage', he thought and he searches and sees a door and looks inside to see a door that is open, and to his surprise the small group of Anbu are near it, not noticing Naruto enter the other door into the room._

 _Naruto sneaks in the room, and notices a seal that can spue enough sleep gas to completely fill up a large room._

 _'A Sleep Smokescreen Seal, that's perfect for getting rid of that group of Anbu.' he thought, he sure was lucky in finding that seal._

 _He also finds the Jaeger 7 Covert Snipper Rifle that was smuggled into the village._

 _He obtains the rifle, and he sets up the seal to make the Anbu fall asleep, he also knew that it wouldn't kill them for the seal is temperary._

 _Naruto sneaks to the open door and whistles catching their attention, and he quickly sneaks out of the room and locks the door quietly, and he sneaks back to where the group was and he sees that they went into the room to investigate the noise they heard._

 _Naruto grins and quickly but stealthly gets to the door and shuts the door behind the Anbu, and he immediately activates the seal and within a moment, he hears them fall to the ground with a thump, they were now unconcious._

 _He locks the door and he gets to the Council Room where the targets are located._

* * *

(End of Flashback)

Naruto gets to a spot in the room making sure that he doesn't get spotted.

Now he gets his Jaeger 7 Covert ready, and he lines up the shot.

'Two heads, One bullet.' thought Naruto and he prepares to fire.

Homura and Koharu get a shiver in their spine, they get the feeling that they are being watched.

And they realized too late for Naruto already shot them, the bullet fly through the air and passes through Koharu's head and then flies straight through Homura's head with a splater.

Naruto leaves the room with a grin on his face, 'Now that was a challenge, with the Anbu patrolling the building.' he thought, and Kurama says " **Yeah kit, that's two more that have wronged you that are now dead.** ".

Naruto then leaves the Council Building and heads for the Senju Compound.

* * *

(Senju Compound)

Tsunade was extremely happy right now, why?, because Moegi appeared and told her that Naruto arrived in the village again.

Naruto then appears in the room and Tsunade grabs him and pulls his head into her large bust smuthering him with a lot of love.

After Naruto gets free of Tsunade's grip, he asks "Happy to see me are you?".

"I have missed you so much Naru-koi." she exclaimed, and Naruto chuckles at this.

"So, who were the targets this time?" asked Tsunade, and Naruto says "Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane.".

"The Elder Council?, never expected that, but I'm happy that they are dead after what they had Danzo do." said Tsunade in shock.

"I need to contact Amaya-Kaa-chan." said Naruto getting a nod from Tsunade, and Naruto gets his laptop out and connects to Organization X.

"Elder Council job complete, the money has been wired to your account." said Amaya, and Naruto asks "Will I be doing another contract?".

"You can have some time off and rest, you deserve the break Naruto." said Amaya, and Naruto smiles at this and says "Of course Kaa-chan.".

And he hangs up, and Tsunade then wraps her arms around Naruto from behind, pressing her huge chest into his back.

"Why don't we have some loving Naru-koi." said Tsunade in a husky tone into his ear as she nibbles on it a little.

"Sure Tsunade-hime, Moegi can we have some privacy?" he asks Moegi and she nods with a smile and leaves.

Tsunade leads Naruto to her bedroom, Naruto was gonna be one lucky son of a bitch for banging a woman like Tsunade.

Tsunade closes the door, and locks it as well as activates a privacy seal in the room.

Naruto asks "You okay hime?", and Tsunade says "I can't take it anymore, Naru-koi I want you now." and she pushes Naruto onto the bed with said young man on his back staring at her.

Tsunade then climbs onto his lap and straddles him, "I have been waiting a long time for this Naru-koi, please make love to me, I want your love." she said as she leans down and begins to kiss Naruto fiercely.

* * *

(Lemon, First Ever/ you need to be 18+ of age to view)

Naruto and Tsunade were in a heated kiss with Tsunade on top of Naruto as he wraps his arms around her waist.

Tsunade separates the kiss and begins to remove her shirt, and her huge breasts are now exposed to Naruto who stares at them hungerly.

"Oh Naru-koi, let's make eachother feel good." said Tsunade and she removes Naruto's shirt and he in turn removes her pants along with her panties.

Here in front of him was Tsunade Senju in her full glory, she had the appearance of a goddess in his eyes, and he was having sex with her.

"You look absolutely gorgeous Tsunade-hime." said Naruto as he feels himself getting hard at her sexy and beautiful figure, and Tsunade blushes wildly and says "Do I really?".

"Hai." said Naruto and he removes the last of his clothes and Tsunade is now staring at her man's cock, it was 12 inches of fully erection and 2 inches around, Naruto had a beast in his pants and she was staring at it right now.

"Oh my, this is the biggest cock I have ever seen." said Tsunade staring at it hungerly and she begins to give Naruto a blowjob.

Naruto moans in pleasure as Tsunade then starts to lick and suck on the head of his cock, she then begins bobbing her head up and down his shaft.

"Oh fuck Tsunade-hime, oh my kami, your mouth feels so good." Naruto moans out, and with a smirk, she speeds up the blowjob and she rubs her lovers balls and Naruto moans and groans even more.

Naruto was feeling his release coming close and he groans out "I'm gonna cum hime, I can't hold it anymore.", and Tsunade didn't stop and the minute he cums, she sucks on his cock and gulps down his load.

She releases his cock and says "You have delicious cum Naru-koi, now I want you to return the favor by sucking on my tits and making me cum.", and she climbs onto the bed and lays on her back, Naruto grins and just latches onto her right breast and begins to suck on it while rubbing and squeezing the other breast.

Tsunade was moaning so load she almost came early, she was having the best pleasure in her life, she then grabs her lover's head and keeps him at her breast.

Naruto sucked and sucked on her breast and he actually got the milk out of her large boob, and Tsunade moans out "Oh fuck yeah, keep sucking on my tit, suck the milk out of them, please give them a good sucking.".

Naruto lets go of her left breast and begins to finger her pussy lips causing her to moan even louder and shake a little from pleasure.

Tsunade feels her release coming and gasps out "I'm gonna cum baby, I'm gonna cum hard.", and Naruto unlatches from her breast and begins to lick, suck and play with her pussy making her scream in pleasure.

And Tsunade cums hard onto Naruto's face and mouth as Naruto drinks up her juices, "You taste great Tsunade-hime, you ready for the finalie?" he asked, and Tsunade brightens up like a light bulb at this.

"Yes Naru-koi, I want you inside me." she exclaimed excitedly, and Naruto gets between her legs and teases her pussy a little with the head of his cock, she giggles and moans at this.

After some time of teasing her pussy, Tsunade couldn't take it anymore "Damn it Naru-koi, shove it inside of me already." she demanded, she wanted him to fuck her hard, and she wanted to be fucked now.

Naruto just pushes his cock into her pussy and she moans at the pleasure Naruto is giving her as he enters her pussy.

"I will move when you're ready hime, I can wait." said Naruto and Tsunade looks at him with love because he told her that he will move when she tells him that she is ready.

After a bit, Tsunade says "I'm ready Naru-koi, fuck my pussy so hard and fast that it will change shape.", and Naruto begins to thrust in and out of Tsunade's pussy and the real pleasure came to both lovers.

Naruto is enjoying the sight of Tsunade's large tits bouncing up and down on her chest as he thrusted into her pussy, Tsunade was moaning and screaming out his name in pleasure.

"Oh fuck, Naru-koi, don't stop fucking me, please I need this." gasped out Tsunade and she arches her back and got even more pleasure.

Her arms and legs wrapped around his shoulders and waist, she claws his back a little from the pleasure and her legs locked him in place as he continued thrusting into her pussy.

"Oh shit, you're so tight hime, you feel so hot that my dick will melt." Naruto moaned out as he gave his Senju Goddess even more pleasure.

Naruto felt his limit coming near and says "Do you want my cum?", "Yes Naru-koi give me your cum." she moaned out, she wanted his cum so bad.

"Where do you want it?" asked Naruto, and Tsunade gasps out "I want you to cum inside me Naru-koi, please fill me up.".

"You want to get pregnant?" asked Naruto, and Tsunade moans out "Yes Naru-koi, I want your baby, I want to have your child, please cum with me.".

And they reach their orgasms and release together, Tsunade tightened around his rod and Naruto fired his load deep inside of her like a hose, filling up her womb to the brim, so full that her stomach swelled up to make her look 6 months pregnant.

Naruto continued to cum inside of her pussy, and finally his orgasm subsided and he pulls out and some of his cum mixed with her own flow out.

* * *

(End of Lemon)

Naruto lays on his side starring at Tsunade's beautiful face and says "You really want my child don't you?".

"Yes Naru-koi, I want to have your children." she said as she rubbed her bloated stomach and smiles at the thought of having a baby or two with Naruto.

Naruto smiles and kisses Tsunade on the lips and she returns the kiss, "You do realize that male Uzumakis are more fertile than others, and Jinchuuriki are more fertile as well, with me being a male Uzumaki and a Jinchuuriki, I am much more fertile than others." said Naruto, and Tsunade brightens up at this, she has a much higher chance of getting pregnant with Naruto's child.

"Now let's enjoy my time off while it lasts." said Naruto with a smile, and Tsunade kisses him again and they cuddle for the night.

Naruto was smiling as he cuddled Tsunade, he was finally going to achieve his dream of having a family with the women he loved, and he thought to himself.

'Can my life get any better?', and Naruto falls asleep in Tsunade's arms.

Ah yes, Naruto is gonna enjoy his time off with his himes in Konoha until he is needed again.

* * *

(To Be Continued)

Oh man that took forever,

Sorry for the long wait guys, I had a summer job and I am almost done with it,

How was my lemon, it was the very first lemon I ever did in my story,

Now about me putting myself in the story to get Homura and Koharu dead, I bet that was a surprise to you guys, I actually planned that, I hope I don't put myself in the story again, for that will be the only time that I will do that, I hope,

More contracts are dead, now which will be the next to die by Naruto's hand, but let's not get our hopes up just yet,

Stories on are not just for the thrill of creativity, they are also full of surprises.

Stay tuned for Chapter 6: Next Contract and Personal Vendetta

Peace!


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto has been betrayed for the last time, now he has had enough when the villagers murdered Naruto's true friends and girlfriend Hinata in front of him, consumed with grief and rage, Naruto leaves the village and is found by a wandering assassin from an organization so secret, absolutely nobody in the Elemental Nations knows that it exists, not even Jiraiya and his spy network know it exists, it is called Organization X, now 10 years later, Naruto does assassination contracts for the Organization that took him in as a way to thank them for saving him from the darkness of his past, will the Elemental Nations be safe with Organization X around?, Dark/Semi-Emotionless/Genius/Strong Naruto, big harem, Adventure/Hurt/Comfort, Naruto U.,**

* * *

Sup guys it's Bahamutsoulking with the next chapter of 'The Hitman of Assassins',

Now I got lots of positive feedbacks like the last chapter, and I am grateful for it,

Like I said about putting myself in the story to get Homura and Koharu dead, those two made me pissed when they had Konohamaru and Udon killed all because they were believed to be 'tainted' by Naruto, when that happened, I took action,

(Rubs a Bump on head from a mallet bonking him there)*Smiling sheepishly with a sweatdrop*

I know some or most of you didn''t like it, but to be perfectly clear, it was my way of executing them for treason and for messing with how the story goes,

And to make things in the story to hopefully make you guys be like 'Holy shit, the plot thickens, this is crazy', or other things too,

And I, Bahamutsoulking swear in the name of that I will never put myself in any of my stories again, unless I get inspiration for reading a story with the characters to see their reactions and feel the drama, I promise.

But to be perfectly honest, the mallet review I got was full of drama, and I actually enjoyed the drama from it, so I decided to humor you guys,

The next contracts Naruto will be doing are gonna be a surprise, and the hints at the beginning of the chapter will help you get a better idea on who the target or targets are,

Let's see how Naruto's doing, shall we?,

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Next Contract and Personal Vendetta**

It has been a good two weeks of having a break, he and his himes had a wonderful and great time.

Naruto even got his other himes into bed as well, they have had the most pleasurable nights of their lives.

Naruto wakes up with Moegi and Hanabi sleeping and cuddling into his chest, feeling their breasts rub on his stomach, 'I should see if my break is done and find out what my next contract is.' he thought.

When he tried to sit up, Moegi and Hanabi pulled him back onto the bed "Please don't leave us Naru-koi, we want our pillow for a little longer." moaned Moegi, she didn't want the warmth in the bed to leave.

"Yeah Naru-koi, stay with us a little longer." pleaded a sleepy Hanabi, and Naruto smiles sadly at them.

"Sorry girls, but I need to see if my break is done by now." said Naruto and they pout cutely and they let him go and do his job as an assassin.

Naruto leaves and connects to Organization X, "How was your break Naru-chan?" asked Amaya, and Naruto smiles and says "Wonderful.".

"Good to know, the next contract is in Kumo, the target is A, the Yondaime Raikage." said Amaya, this surprised him, but made him excited as well.

The Yondaime Raikage was responsible for the attempted kiddnapping of Hinata and his mother Kushina, he learned that the Yondaime Raikage was planning on using them to gain the Kekkei Genkais of the Hyuuga Clan and the Uzumaki Clan.

Revenge would be his at last, the Yondaime Raikage will fall by his hand.

"Well I am very excited about this one." said Naruto with a grin, and Amaya asks "Do you accept the contract?".

Naruto says "Hai!", "Excellent, and be careful with the Yondaime Raikage Naru-chan, he is very powerful and will attack you on sight." said Amaya, and Naruto says "I got that covered.".

The connection breaks and Naruto says "Okay girls, I have a new contract to do.", and Hanabi asks "Who's the target?".

"The Yondaime Raikage." said Naruto and they get wide eyed at this, the Yondaime Raikage was known for giving the Yondaime Hokage a run for his money in speed.

"Naru-koi, the Yondaime Raikage is very powerful, he has the ability to use lightning style jutsu as armour which increases his speed." said Moegi worried that her beloved will get killed by the Raikage.

"I have a plan, don't worry girls I'll be fine." said Naruto with a smile, "Still Naru-koi, please be careful." said Hanabi.

Naruto seeing this sighs, dispite his attempts to calm their worrys down about this contract, they still worry for his safety, he says "Of course himes, I will be careful.".

They smile and nod at this, and he leaves for his next contract.

* * *

(Meanwhile in Root Anbu Hideout)

Danzo and his Root Anbu are going over their plans to take over the village, and another Root Anbu appears and says "Homura and Koharu are dead.".

This shocked everyone, and Danzo asks "How were they killed?", he was in shock as he was sure that the Root Anbu he sent to go undercover as regular Anbu, they were protecting the two elders would eliminate any threat against them, only to learn that they somehow got killed.

"They have bullet-holes in their skulls, farther examination states that there is also an exit hole on both bodies." said the Root Nin, and Danzo says "Well, did you get a scent from the spot?".

"I got the scent of someone familiar to you." said the Root Nin, "It was the Uzumaki-brat wasnt' it?" asked Danzo and the Root Nin nods.

Danzo with a sigh says "He needs to be eliminated, I knew that I should have had him killed the day he left the village, now I may need to have him hunted down and killed.", and he turns to his left and says "Karasu!".

A female Root Nin appears from the shadows and asks "You summoned me Danzo-sama?".

"Yes I did, now I have a task for you." said Danzo with a smirk, "I want you to eliminate Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Danzo continued.

"It shall be done." said Karasu, but in her mind she is trying to get free of something that is causing her to do dirty work for Danzo.

'Naruto-kun, please forgive me.' she thought as she continued to try and break free of the seal on her neck that is forcing her to do Danzo's commands of killing.

"Good, hunt him down and bring back his head as proof." he commanded, and she nods and shunshins out of the hideout.

* * *

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto is now on his motorcycle and he drives towards Kumo with the weapons of his choice.

ICA Silverballers, Fiber Wire, a Lethal Syringe and a Chakra Suppression Seal.

Naruto was well aware that the Raikage never believed in strategy and always charged into battle hoping to defeat the enemy quickly.

The Yondaime Raikage believed that nobody can defeat him, Naruto saw it as boasting of a kage and called it bullshit.

Naruto was driving along the road towards Kumo, and he felt chakra heading right for him from behind, acting on instinct, Naruto dodged the attack with the motorcycle.

Naruto saw the attacker, he noticed that it was a woman with a blank mask on her face.

Naruto cursed at this, this meant that Danzo found out that he killed Homura and Koharu, 'How the hell did he find out it was me, I had the Chakra Suppression Seal applied to hide my chakra, and I made sure no Anbu was around to see me leave the building, I'm sure of it.' he thought.

' **Did you mask your scent?** ' asked Kurama with a deadpanned look on his face, and Naruto starts cursing up a storm for not thinking about it.

The Root Nin turns to Naruto and said man saw in the eye holes in the mask that they were active Sharingan, this shocked him to the core.

Then he recognized her, "Naomi-hime?" he asked, and said lady tensed that her real name was said.

"Danzo-sama is calling for your head, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto." she said emotionlessly, and he could see in her eyes that something was wrong, she was fighting Danzo's control and she wasn't making progress at all.

' **Kit, she is suffering from a seal that Danzo-teme put on her, it's forcing her to follow his orders without question.** ' said Kurama, Naruto noticed a tear fall from her eye and he thinks 'Hang in here Naomi-hime, I'll free you from Danzo-teme's clutches.'.

She charges at him weaving handsigns and calls out " **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu** " and she shoots a giant fireball at Naruto and said boy used a substitution Jutsu to avoid the incoming attack.

Naruto appears behind her and weaved handsigns of his own and called out " **Wind Style: Tornado Trap** " and a tornado caught her and she is trapped in between.

Naomi looks around for any chance of destroying the tornado, and getting an idea, she weaves handsigns " **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu** ", and the jutsu dispells the tornado, and in the process of blowing her mask off.

Naruto weaves more handsigns " **Earth Style: Mud Prison Jutsu** " he called out and a cage made of earth catches Naomi and she tries to escape.

Naruto then gets a scroll and ink out and paints something on the scroll, he weaves handsigns and called out " **Sealing Jutsu: Chains of Punishment** ", and the ink covers the cage and out of the ink chains shoot out and bind her by the arms and legs.

Naruto sees Naomi struggling and he quickly gets to her and performs another jutsu " **Seal Removal Jutsu** " he called out and he unseals Naomi.

The curse seal and the mind control seal break and she pants heavily, "Naomi-hime, are you alright?" asked Naruto as he released the jutsu that held her at bay.

Naomi looks at Naruto and in one move, she jumped on him locking lips with him, she pushed her tongue into his mouth making Naruto do the same with his tongue as their tongues danced with each other making her moan.

They break the kiss and Naomi says "Thank you Naru-kun, Danzo-teme has had me under those seals for years and you freed me from his control.",

"Your welcome Naomi-hime, and if you want Tsunade-hime can put you under the protection of the Senju Clan so the civilian council don't get their greedy hands on you." said Naruto warmly, and Naomi smiles and says "I will do that, and Naru-kun how will Tsunade-sama know that I'm free of Danzo-teme's control?".

"Tell her that I'll vouch for you and that I trust you with my life." said Naruto, and she nods and shunshins back to Konoha.

"I freed Naomi-hime from Danzo-teme's clutches, and now I can do my contract." said Naruto, and he gets back on his motorcycle and heads for Kumo.

* * *

(Akatsuki Base)

Konan is more conflicted with her feelings, she was losing faith in Nagato's views of peace and she was trying to figure out what to do.

Tobi, Zetsu and Pein were deciding to go after the Jinchuuriki themselves, and she saw how much of an impact of peace that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze has made in the Elemental Nations.

Then she remembered what Zetsu said about Organization X, she knew that Naruto is a part of that organization, and she then got an idea on how to free herself of the Akatsuki once and for all.

'I'll contact Organization X and order a hit on Zetsu, Tobi as well as Nagato and his paths of Pain, hopefully this works.' she thought, she was getting desparate in wanting peace in the Elemental Nations.

And she sees no better alternative than joining Naruto and his quest of assassinations.

* * *

(A week later)

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto drove up to Kumo, which was a week long drive and he was well prepared for his assassination contract.

'When the Raikage has his Lightning Armour activated, his speed not only increase, but also his strength, and the lightning chakra would just melt away the bullet when he shoot him in battle.' thought Naruto, and Kurama says ' **I suggest eliminating him as soon as possible.** ' and Naruto smiles 'Great idea Kurama.' he said.

And he drives up to the gate and the gate guard says "Halt, state your business.", and Naruto smoothly says "I am a wandering monk in need of shelter and Kumo was the closest village.".

"Identification please?" asked the guard, and Naruto says "Menma Komamura.", and the gate nods "Proceed." he says and Naruto is shunshined to Kumo.

* * *

(Kumo)

Naruto is walking among the village and he sees many people looking glum and helpless, 'Results of the Yondaime Raikage's tyranny, but I can fix this.' he thought with a smirk.

Naruto then walks to a Motel, and he books in a room for a week.

He prepares his traps for if he is discovered, marbles that break when someone steps on them, a bomb that is rigged to explode when the door is broken into and even prepares an escape route when things get too wild.

And as he takes his nice warm shower, he is remembering his life in Konoha, the glares and threats he recieved, the torture he suffered and the attempted murders on his life.

He then remembers the lights in his life, his himes, his family figures and friends that he lost 10 years ago, 'Your deaths will not be invain.' he thought.

And he finishes his shower, and he then hears a beep from his laptop.

Curious, he opens his laptop and Amaya says "Naruto, the client has made some additions to the Yondaime Raikage contract, the Kumo Civilian Council, he even upped the pay.", this shocked Naruto to the core, this rarely happened on his contracts.

"Who's the client?" asked Naruto, and Amaya says "Killer Bee, the Hachibi Jinchuuriki.".

This caught him by surprise, he never expected a Jinchuuriki to order a hit on anyone.

"He wants to meet you in person, in a place where nobody but himself and others he trusts knows about, we're sending the location information." said Amaya, and Naruto looks over the information on the location.

"Will you accept the expanded contract?" asked Amaya, and Naruto says "Hai.".

"Thank you for stepping out of your usual protocal." said Amaya, and then says "Sending identities of the Kumo Civilian Council members.".

Naruto is viewing the identities of the Kumo Civilian Council, and he sees their names as well.

* * *

 **Names of Kumo Civilian Council**

 **Yashiro Shun (Male)**

 **Toki Sotatsu (Male)**

 **Shimoda Akanishi (Male)**

 **Tetsu Uchino (Male)**

 **Amari Masaki (Female)**

 **Tsuga Azumi (Female)**

 **Sano Mitsuko (Female)**

 **Hara Nozomi (Female)**

* * *

Naruto now knew the names of the Kumo Civilian Council, and he was making plans on how he wants to kill them.

And Naruto breaks the connection and heads out to meet with the client of the contract, Killer Bee.

* * *

(Killer Bee and friends)

Killer Bee along with his friends/students are waiting for an assassin from Organization X who accepted the contract.

One girl with red hair is getting impatient "Where is this assassin?, I'm getting jumpy over here." she complained.

"Calm down Karui, he will be here soon." said a young man with a lollipop in his mouth, and the now named Karui growls out "Shut up Omoi, I didn't ask for you opinion.".

"Karui calm down, not cool, you'll get us exposed." a stern female voice says, "Yes Samui." said Karui.

"I hope he gets here soon, I want to see him again." said a familiar voice, and Samui says "You seem to know him Yugito-chan.".

"I do know him, he saved my life from the Akatsuki." she said, and a figure appears in the distance.

They see him and Bee rap asks "Are you the assassin, that accepted the contract to kill the tyrants from within?", and the masked man says "Yes I am, and I also heard that you upped the pay for adding the Kumo Civilian Council.", this shocked the others behind Killer Bee.

Yugito however recognized the voice, and she then asks "Naruto-kun?".

This caught everyone's attention, and the masked man pulls his mask off revealing Naruto's face and with a smile, he says "Hello Yugito-chan.".

Yugito jumps into his arms hugging him tightly, and he says "Guess you're happy to see me.".

Yugito nods happily and Omoi says "You're the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, every nation and every village in the Elemental Nations heard of what happened 10 years ago.", and Karui adds "What we heard what the Konoha villagers did to you was just so...".

"Cruel?, Evil?, Inhuman?, that's Konoha, the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages would be very ashamed of what the village they founded has become, they founded Konoha to be the beacon of hope in the darkness, but soon after that, Konoha became the darkness it fights." said Naruto, "And I'll bet the Yondaime would be very ashamed that the village he wanted his son to be seen as a hero for keeping the Kyuubi at bay betrayed his trust." said Omoi.

"So would their dead family members." added Samui.

"I second that, and to kill the Kumo Civilian Council, this is gonna be tricky." said Karui.

"I have something in mind for them, I'm thinking about killing them in one attack." said Naruto, and Yugito asks "How are you gonna do that?".

"It's a project I was doing, and I finally completed it." said Naruto, everyone is curious at this and Naruto pulls out what looks like a sealing tag.

"Behold, the Poisonous Fog Sealing Tag, it releases fumes of lethal and poisonous gas into the room." said Naruto with a smirk.

They were in awe at this, "Naruto-kun, you are without a doubt the most creative assassin of your generation." said Yugito, and Naruto says "Thanks.".

"Oh and by the way, Mabui the Raikage's secretary is on our side as well, she is at her wits end with the Raikage's tyranny." said Killer Bee, and Naruto nods at this.

And with that, Naruto went out to complete his contract.

* * *

(Meanwhile back in Konoha: Underground Headquarters)

"She failed in her mission to kill the Uzumaki brat?" asked an angry Danzo, he sent his best Root Nin to kill Naruto, but even she was defeated by him.

Naruto has been thwarting his plans ever since he his banishment, not too long ago his spies have confirmed that Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze alone is ultimately responsible for over one hundred deaths in the Elemental Nations, Danzo was seething at the fact that Naruto was doing all these killings, such a killer would have been a very valuable drone in his Root Anbu for assassination missions, and he was broken out of his thoughts when one of his scientists came into his office.

"Danzo-sama, I have some disturbing news in regards of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." said the scientist, and Danzo gets curious at this kind of news.

"What is it Tenshi?" asked Danzo, and the now named Tenshi says "In regards of the sample of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze's blood given to us by our spy of Konoha's hospital, I have discovered something that I believe should bring to light.".

"You traced his ancestry?" asked Danzo, and Tenshi says "Yes, and I now know how he is doing all these assassinations with no witnesses and no evidence, it turns out that he gets this from Minato's side of the family.".

"Well, Minato Namikaze was creative in the Third Shinobi World War when it came to the Hiraishin, now tell me the intel." said Danzo, and Tenshi says "The reason for all the killings is because Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is the biological grandson of the legendary assassin, Agent 47 himself.".

The very mention of the name made Danzo pale at this, "Agent 47 himself?, but how, he never sired a child at all?" he asked.

The Uzumaki brat was the grandson of Agent 47, the most effective and most creative assassin of all time, things just got more complicated.

"I thought so too, and yet he did in secret, he sired a child with a woman named Yami Namikaze, who was actually the daughter of Madara Uchiha, which was also thought to haven't sired a child." said Tenshi, and Danzo was practically drooling at this, grandson of Agent 47 and great grandson of Madara Uchiha, things just got more interesting.

"Anything else?" asked Danzo, and Tenshi begins to sweat a little "His ancestry also states that he is the great grandson of Tobirama Senju on his mother's side of the family." he said.

"The Uzumaki brat was a jackpot all along, we should try and capture him and make him into a Root Ninja." said Danzo, with that kind of killing machine in his disposal, he would have the most powerful secret organization in the Elemental Nations.

All he had to do was to make a plan to bring Naruto to him, he went to planning his ideas on how to get Naruto to come to him in the future.

* * *

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto was walking up to the Raikage Tower, and he senses the Raikage in his office and he sneaks up to the cliff, and from the cliff he sees a open window with the Raikage at his desk doing paperwork, minding his own business.

Seeing an oppertunity, Naruto lines up his shot and he takes aim with the Jaeger 7 Covert, 'This is for trying to kidnap my mother to use for breeding stock years ago.' thought Naruto, and he pulls the trigger.

The bullet flies through the air, and hits the Raikage in the back of the head, and he falls to the floor with a thump.

Naruto grins and he sneaks to the Raikage's Office, and when he gets inside the office, he looks around and he also sees a meeting schedule, and he sees that the meeting for the Kumo Civilian Council will start as 12:30 P.M., and Naruto thinks 'That meeting starts in half an hour.'.

With the information that he came for, Naruto sneaks out of the office and he goes and prepares a surprise for the Kumo Civilian Council, and he finds the council room for Kumo.

Naruto looks at his watch '12:15, I should prepare for when they come in the room.' he thought as he set the Poisonus Fog Sealing Tag into the middle of the room under the table.

And after 15 minutes of waiting, all the members of the Kumo Civilian Council walk into the room, Naruto grins at this.

'Now for the grand finale.' he thought as he silently and quietly sneaks out of the room, and as the door closes, he locked the door and activates the seal.

He then hears them yell out for help, hearing them yell out stuff like "SOMEONE GET US OUT OF HERE!", "HELP, SOMEBODY!" and "HELP US, PLEASE SOMEONE!".

After a few moments, Naruto hears them gasping, coughing and gagging and finally they fall to the ground and die from the poison.

Naruto unlocks the door so it would look like an accident.

"The targets are dead, now to notify Killer Bee and his friends." said Naruto and he leaves.

* * *

(Later)

Killer bee and his friends along with the newly arrived Mabui are waiting for Naruto to return and it was getting late, they were hoping that Naruto would do his job easily, and after a bit more time of waiting, Naruto arrives.

"Naruto, your back." said Omoi, and Karui asks "Can it be, does this mean that the teme Raikage and the asshole Civilian Council make life in Kumo harder no longer?".

"The Yondaime Raikage and the Kumo Civilian Council are dead." said Naruto and Yugito jumps on him and lip locks him.

And after a minute of liplocking, they separate and Yugito says "Oh Naruto-kun, this is Mabui, the secretary that we told you about." and Mabui walks up to Naruto with a small smile and tiny blush.

"It is an honour to meet the son of the Yondaime Hokage and Red Death of Konoha, I am Mabui." said Mabui, and Naruto smiles and gently takes her hand and kisses it gentlemenly making her blush "Pleased to meet you Mabui-chan, I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." he said.

"I hope we can be friends in the future Naruto-kun." said Mabui, and Naruto says "Of course, I would love to be friends with you Mabui-chan.".

Mabui smiles with a blush as he said this, and Naruto gets his laptop out, connects to Organization X, and Amaya says "Kumo Job complete, the money has been wired to your account.".

"It was just as easy as the contract I had to take out Hidan and Kakuzu." said Naruto surprising Killer Bee and his friends.

"The next targets are Mizuki and Kabuto Yakushi." said Amaya, and Naruto brightens up at this.

Mizuki was responsible for not only sabotaging his education, but he was also the one that tricked him into stealing the Sacred Scroll, he was waiting for this kind of kill.

Kabuto Yakushi was someone that he wanted to kill so badly, in the beginning, he believed that Kabuto betrayed Konoha to join Orochimaru, but it turned out that Kabuto was really a spy for that snake bastard.

Kabuto was made many lives miserable, he also had a lust for power to gain the world's Jutsu just like his master Orochimaru, Kabuto needed to be put down.

"Mizuki the Feline and Kabuto the Dragon, this may or may not be one of my most difficult contracts yet." said Naruto, and Amaya asks "Do you accept the this beastly assassination contract Naru-chan?".

Naruto's response was "Hai.", and Amaya says "We thank you for your cooperation Naruto, please note that Kabuto and Mizuki will not fall as easily as Orochimaru and Jiraiya did.".

"I'll come up with something for those two bastards." said Naruto, and the connection breaks.

" **Well kit, you finally get your chance to kill that pathetic excuse of a sensei Mizuki and that blasted traitor Kabuto, those two need to be taught a lesson.** " said Kurama, and Naruto nods with a smirk.

"I'll be off to Otogakure, that is where Mizuki and Kabuto are more than likely to be present." said Naruto to his new friends and he leaves Kumo with his weapons and drives off to Otogakure.

'Just you wait Kabuto, I will take you down for all the suffering you caused to others.' thought Naruto darkly.

* * *

(Senju Compound)

Tsunade is in her bedroom and she is looking at the results for something she is very happy about.

Tsunade while smiling brightly says "Naru-koi, I hope to see you again, I want to tell you the best news you'll ever hear.".

She puts her hands on her stomach while looking over her pregnancy test that showed the results that said positive, 'Finally, Naru-koi will have the family he has always wanted.' she thought.

* * *

(To Be Continued)

*SIGH*, that was a tough one,

Sorry for the long wait, but it did give me some time to plan up what may or may not happen in the story's future,

Naruto has finally got revenge on the Yondaime Raikage for what he tried to do with his mom back then, that big brute deserved what he got,

And a big congratulations to Tsunade for her child, I'm happy for her and Naruto,

*Winces at the pain from the bump on head from mallet*

Okay, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter,

Stay tuned for Chapter 7: Old Enemies: Sweet Revenge

Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and get some ice for my head,

Peace!


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto has been betrayed for the last time, now he has had enough when the villagers murdered Naruto's true friends and girlfriend Hinata in front of him, consumed with grief and rage, Naruto leaves the village and is found by a wandering assassin from an organization so secret, absolutely nobody in the Elemental Nations knows that it exists, not even Jiraiya and his spy network know it exists, it is called Organization X, now 10 years later, Naruto does assassination contracts for the Organization that took him in as a way to thank them for saving him from the darkness of his past, will the Elemental Nations be safe with Organization X around?, Dark/Semi-Emotionless/Genius/Strong Naruto, big harem, Adventure/Hurt/Comfort, Naruto U.,**

Sup guys it's Bahamutsoulking with the next chapter for 'The Hitman of Assassins',

I'll bet the fact that Naruto being the grandson of Agent 47 was a shocker, but it did explain the creativity in his kills,

It was also a surprise that Naruto is the great grandson of Madara Uchiha, now I know what you guys are thinking, 'If Naruto is Madara Uchiha's great grandson, then why isn't he using the Sharingan?', I'll explain, he has unlocked the Sharingan when he was still training in Organization X, and he also swore a blood oath that he would only use the Sharingan as a last resort,

And the review on Tsunade's pregnancy was what made me think, Danzo would use this to lure him out, now that would just be Danzo forcing Naruto to surrender, I actually have something planned for something in the future when Naruto gets a contract on Danzo,

I got more positive feedback, which I am very pleased with seeing, and I am happy you guys are enjoying the story,

Now I apologize for not updating in a long while, I was at first taking a little break from this, then something terrible had happened, my family suffered a loss of one of our dogs, she got hit by a car, my mom and sister were affected and heartbroken by it greatly, she wasn't even a year old yet, I decided that it was time to grow up and it was all part of life, man life if full of surprises, whenever they're sweet or cruel,

Now with the sad explaination out of the way, let's get on with the story,

Wonder what Naruto is up to, lets have a look and see, shall we?,

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Old Enemies: Sweet Revenge**

Naruto was heading to Otogakure from Kumogakure, he had been successful in assassinating the Yondaime Raikage and the Kumo Civilian Council.

The weapons of his choice for this contract are his trusty ICA Silverballer, a lethal syringe, his half empty vial of Parasite Poison, and even his fiber wire, never know when you might need it.

'Alright, Mizuki and Kabuto are more than likely to be in one of Orochimaru-teme's laboratories, and the million dollar question is 'Which one?'.' thought Naruto, and Kurama says " **Your ability in Sensory has dulled down since you last trained in using it kit.** ".

'You're right about that Kurama, I should really train in Sensory more.' thought Naruto.

Suddenly, Naruto sensed a chakra signature a few miles in front of him, he drives down and sees a person going into a cave.

When Naruto saw a familiar mess of grey hair, he immediately knew who it was, Mizuki.

'I actually found Mizuki, this may be usefull as he could lead me to Kabuto and wipe him out.' thought Naruto in glee.

Naruto quietly follows Mizuki into the cave and he sees multiple people in cells and cages, they were suffering from what Kabuto was putting them through.

'I need to also free these people, they're suffering.' thought Naruto, and he continues to follow Mizuki, and sees him enter a room.

Naruto sneaks to the door and puts his ear to the door to se if he can listen in on what is going on in the room.

He hears talking, Mizuki and he also heard another voice.

"Alright Kabuto, I'm here for more power." said Mizuki, and Kabuto says "You sure are powerhungry Mizuki, may I ask why?".

"So that Danzo-sama can welcome me into his Root Anbu, with that power on my side, the great Danzo-sama may recruit me into his group." said a crazied Mizuki.

"Well, I do owe him some favors for helping him with experiments when I was with Orochimaru-sama, alright, I'll give you more power." said Kabuto, and Mizuki says "Great, when do we start?".

"Immediately of you want." said Kabuto, and Mizuki says "Excellent, lets do this.".

Naruto grins at this and he waits for the right time to sneak into the room.

'Once I kill Mizuki and Kabuto, I'll have killed exactly 200.' thought Naruto as he plans for the assassination of Mizuki and Kabuto.

Naruto then goes to hide as he waits for Kabuto to leave the room.

After a couple of hours of waiting, Kabuto finally leaves the room and closes the door, the door was still open just a little crack, enough for Naruto to look in.

Naruto sneaks into the room, and he sees Mizuki strapped to an Operating Table, being injected with a serum-like substance.

He grins and gets his lethal syringe ready and he gets near Mizuki, and Naruto gets the syringe near Mizuki's arm.

Mizuki's eyes open slowly, and he looks and sees Naruto and he pales "You!" he gasped.

And Naruto quickly injects the syringe into Mizuki's arm, Mizuki groans and moans in pain and he dies on the table.

'One down, and one to go' thought Naruto, and he sneaks out of the room and he hides again.

Naruto sneaks all over the underground hideout, and he finds a file cabinent that interested him.

He gets to the file cabinent and opens it, he gets some files on the victims of experimentations of Orochimaru and Kabuto, then he sees one file that caught his attention.

The date and info on the file said 'October 10th, Konoha, Project Red Death', this made Naruto realise something, the Red Death was the nickname that his mother had when she was alive, he takes the file out and looks it over.

What he saw made his blood boil, Orochimaru had kidnapped his mother at the time of Naruto's birth, extract her DNA to give others her ability to use the famous Uzumaki Adamantine Chakra Chains, or himself, and he also saw that her status was alive.

His mother was alive this whole time, what in the hell is going on.

Naruto then found a document that states the entire plan with her.

* * *

(Documentation Plan)

 _Sarutobi has allowed me to take Kushina Uzumaki from Konoha, with her DNA in my shinobi and kunoichi, I would have an army of Non-Uzumaki supersoldiers for Danzo to use in his ambition for world domination and enslave all bloodline familes into being his Root Anbu._

 _To make sure she doesn't escape, I have put her in a coma that would allow me to use 'Project Red Death' in the future, he would do the project 22 and a half years from when the kidnapping of Kushina Uzumaki, on May 10th, and that would be the time when the project would begin._

 _Kushina's son is now recieving the suffering that nobody should endure, how he stayed sane is beyond me, Hiruzen told me how the villagers were abusing and torturing the Uzumaki boy and Hiruzen himself did nothing about it, just letting it happen._

 _Using Kushina's DNA would be risky, but very necessary for we need to be careful with the gene splicing, for Uzumaki DNA is very extraordinary, high speed regenerative capibilities, high chakra levels, unmatched skills in fuinjutsu and kenjutsu, enhanced sensing abilities and even a doubled life span of 250 years, living long enough to see the 8th generation of their descendants._

 _The decision is made, nothing will stop the reign of Danzo Shimura._

* * *

(End of Documentation Plan)

Naruto became angrier and angrier with every word he read, the Sandaime was in on Danzo's ambition all along, and the fact that he now knows that he never punished the villagers that harmed him at all, he was letting them go punishment-free.

He noticed the date for the process to begin, and he thinks 'May 10th, that 3 days from now.', and he finds the location of his mother in the place, the basement level in room B22.

Naruto tucks the files away into his coat and closes the cabinent, he sneaks around and hears footsteps coming his way, he hides and sees Kabuto walking towards the room where the corpse of Mizuki is.

Kabuto walks in and he sees Mizuki dead on the table, and Kabuto says "Dead huh, guess he couldn't withstand the process, oh well, back to what I was working on before he came here.".

Naruto was smirking, seems Kabuto didn't even care that Mizuki is dead, basically he could just kill Kabuto now, but that would make Kabuto aware that Naruto is here, so he decided to wait and observe what Kabuto is doing.

Kabuto leaves the room and Naruto quietly follows him, on the way, Naruto sees so many people suffering an untold agony in cages, Naruto wanted to free these helpless people more than ever, Naruto saw Kabuto enter a room.

He noticed it said 'B21', this meant that his mother is in the next room.

He sneaks into the room that's dubbed 'B22', and he sees his mother hooked up on multiple medical equipment and he noticed she is in a coma.

Naruto gets closer to her and sees a paper that tells how to wake her up, just inject a serum that will wake her up.

He gets the serum after seeing the name of it and injects her with it.

After a few moments, she groans and turns her head, "Where...am...I?" she wondered, and she sees Naruto and she gets into defensive position and demands "Who are you, why am I here?".

"Mother?" asked Naruto and she gets wide eyed, Kushina then looks at him more closely and noticed the whisker marks on his cheeks, she knew that one person had them, she asks "Naru-chan?", she was hoping this man is her son, he nods and she jumped into his arms sobbing as she was finally able to see her son.

"How are you a man already?, and just where am I?" she asked, and Naruto says "You're in one of Orochimaru's Labs, and you were in a coma.".

She asks "A coma, how long was I in a coma?", Naruto looks down, she could tell he was hesitating to tell her, and she asks again "Naru-chan, how long was I in a coma?".

Naruto gets a sad look and says "22 years!".

Kushina is now beyond shocked, "22 years?, I was kept in a coma for 22 years?, Naru-chan how is your life in Konoha?" she asked, she then gets nervous when he gets a very nasty look on his face.

Kushina knew that something has happened to her son in Konoha, "Naru-chan, tell me, what happened in Konoha?" she asked, she was hoping that her son was treated like a hero for keeping the Kyuubi at bay, but when she saw the look on his face, she realised something wasn't right.

Naruto told her what had happened in Konoha from the sealing of Kurama surprising her that Kyuubi has a name, to his leaving from Konoha.

Kushina couldn't believe what she has heard, her hopes that Naruto was treated as a hero were crushed from his story, the villagers of Konoha treated her son like he was a disease, a monster and a demon, she cried when she heard how his true friends and one of his loves were murdered by the civilians of Konoha, it was inhuman, it was barbaric, it was cruel and more importantly, it was pure evil.

The civilians have tried to kill him with anything they could think of, Kushina was livid when she heard all of this, "I knew this would happen, I told Minato this would happen, but did he listen?, ' _Oh no'_ , he had to see the good in the villagers of Konoha even if it's not in their hearts." she ranted.

"Sounds like you were right and dad was wrong." said Naruto, and Kushina says "Minato-baka was too foolish to listen to me, he was asking for it when that fateful night happened.".

"Now tell me Naru-chan, how was your life outside Konoha?" asked Kushina wishing that her son found happiness outside that hellhole of a village known as Konoha.

Naruto then explained how he was found by a wanderer named Kenshi Fujinaka who is a assassin of an organization of assassins called Organization X, he also went on to tell her that he did nomerous assassination contracts when he turned 16 years old, and in his travels of completing the contracts all over the Elemental Nations, he gained more lovers to revive his dying clans.

Kushina to be honest was in shock, she never expected her son to accomplish so much in such a short amount of time, "My kami, you have made a great impact on the Elemental Nations in that short amount of time Naru-chan, and the fact that you have 31 lovers in total is unreal, hope you don't become like Jiraiya-baka in the super-pervert department." she said, and Naruto makes a pissed off look on his face.

Kushina seeing this asks "What has Jiraiya-baka done Naru-chan?, is he a great godfather?".

"Mom, you don't know how wrong you are." said Naruto, and Kushina asks "How so?".

Naruto gets a slip out and gives it to her, (It is the same slip Naruto gave Tsunade and Shizune to explain the reason why Jiraiya needed to be eliminated.), the good thing about Organization X, is that they make lots of copies.

Kushina reads the slip Naruto gave her, and she looked like she was gonna explode like a time-bomb, how did she not know this, why was this information kept from her, she was dying to find out about the idea for it.

"I knew there was something strange about Jiraiya, where is the Ero-teme so that I can kill him for his betrayal?" growled Kushina, she would have revenge on Jiraiya.

"He's already dead." answered Naruto, and Kushina in shock asks "He's dead already, how?".

"Dead by my hand, and so is Orochimaru." said Naruto, and Kushina in happiness says "Good, they deserved to die.".

Naruto then senses Kabuto coming to the room, "Kabuto's heading for this room, I need to hide and you gotta fake the coma." he said, and Kushina with a smirk says "Uzumakis know how to fool anybody even kage level shinobi and kunoichi.".

Naruto hides and Kushina fakes still being in her coma, in otherwords playing possum, and Kabuto walks in and he gets to Kushina and says "Soon, we will harvest your blood and DNA, your genes will create an entire army of Oto non-Uzumaki supersoldiers for Danzo to lead to conquer the Elemental Nations, and there is nobody that can stop us, nobody at all.".

Suddenly the famous Uzumaki Chakra Chains burst from the ground and bind Kabuto and Kushina sits up scaring Kabuto and she says "Gotta bitch.".

"Impossible, you shouldn't be awake, you should still be in a coma, HOW?" Kabuto struggled to speak due to the chains tightening on him.

'Why don't you ask him." said Kushina with a smirk, and Kabuto asks "Who's him?".

"Hello Kabuto." said a voice that makes Kabuto pale as white as Orochimaru, he turns his head just enough to see Naruto walking in with a vile of liquid unknown to him with a smirk.

Kabuto tries to use a substitution jutsu to escape, but to no success, "The Uzumaki Chakra Chains have the power to negate the captured victum's ability to use chakra, so basically there is no escape." explained Kushina making Kabuto even more scared.

"I will now kill you with the same poison I used on Orochimaru, the Parasite Poison, a poison so lethal that no one can survive it, no one." said Naruto as he uncorks the vile and gets a syringe to fill it with the poison.

'No, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS, THERE IS STILL SO MUCH EXPERIMENTS TO DO, I CAN'T DIE HERE!' Kabuto screamed in his mind.

"Kabuto, prepare to join Orochimaru, in Hell." said Naruto with a evil grin, and he injects the poison into Kabuto and after 10 seconds of torture, Kabuto has died raising Naruto's kill count to 200 deaths.

Naruto sighs in relief, his undying grudge against Kabuto and Mizuki has been put to rest.

"They're gone, they're finally gone." Naruto said in joyful relief, and he looks at his mother and says "And I gained another prize, my mother.".

Kushina hugs him and he returns the hug and says "The other people in here are suffering because of Orochimaru and Kabuto, I want to free them and end their suffering." and Kushina agrees to it and they free the captives and put down the ones that were suffering too much.

The total people they freed was 137 captives in the cages, and after they leave, Naruto decides to connect to Organization X.

"Oto Job Complete, the money has been wired to your account." said Amaya, and Naruto says "Can you put Akane-baa-chan, I want her to know something.".

"Of course Naru-chan, one moment." said Amaya, and a moment later, Amaya arrives with Akane, "What is it that you wanted to tell me Naru-chan?" asked Akane.

"It's..." he starts to say, and he hesitates and regains his voice and he says "I've found mother.".

Surprised at this, Akane says "Sorry Naru-chan, I think I misheard you, for a minute there I believe you said that you found Kushina.", and Naruto says "You heard right.".

Akane was extremely happy now "My kami, is she alright?" she asked hoping that her daughter is safe and sound.

"After 22 years in a coma, yes she is." said Naruto, and Akane says "Naru-chan, put her on.".

"Sure." said Naruto, and Kushina comes near the laptop where she is seen by Akane, and they begin to cry.

"Kushina, by beautiful baby girl, you're alive." cried Akane, joyful that her child is alive, "Mother, it's so great to see you again, I thought you died in the Second Shinobi World War." said Kushina.

"No darling, I went into hiding and I now work for Organization X as a poison maker." said Akane in assurence.

"I'll come back with Naruto to the place where you are mother." said Kushina tearfully, and Amaya says "I would like to tell Naru-chan something first.".

"What is it Amaya-kaa-chan?" asked Naruto, and Amaya says "We have a new assassination contract for you Naruto, Fu Yamanaka and Torune Aburame, both of them are on Danzo's Root Anbu.".

Naruto has learned and read about the Root Anbu of Konoha.

Fu Yamanaka has the same abilities as Ino, and Torune Aburame has the same abilities as his late friend Shino, except he has an unusual ability that makes the body poisonous to touch, which is one touch and you die.

This was gonna take some serious thinking, this was actually gonna give him a challenge.

For Fu Yamanaka, since he is Kurama's Jinchuuriki he doesn't have to worry about getting his mind taken over.

For Torune Aburame, he would have to eliminate him quickly, so a shot with a snipper rifle will take care of him.

"I think I have an idea to take them down." said Naruto, he is thinking about how to execute his idea on the two Root Anbu menbers.

"Do you accept the contract?" asked Amaya, and Naruto says "Hai.".

"Thank you for accepting this contract Naru-chan, for they were last sighted near the border of Fire Country." said Amaya, and then she says "Oh and by the way, Tsunade wanted me to tell you that she's pregnant.".

This surprised and excited Naruto, and Kushina is also excited as she has a grandchild to spoil and Naruto says "That's great, wonder if it's gonna be a boy or a girl?".

"We'll have to see, and since Tsunade is pregnant, that means she would be a target for hostage for Danzo, so we need to make sure she is in a safe location when the true prize is out." said Amaya, and Naruto with a growl says "If that Warhawk think he can use my lover that is pregnant with my child as a hostage, then he has a death wish that he shouldn't be asking for.".

"Good luck Naru-chan." said Amaya, and the connection disconnects.

Naruto decides to take Kushina to Organization X to protect her from any Root Ninja that Danzo might send to retrieve her.

Oh yes, Naruto would take down Danzo's best Root Anbu even if it kills him.

He would be one step closer to taking down the Warhawk himself.

* * *

(To Be Continued)

YAY!, I finally updated and got the next chapter for The Hitman of Assassins out,

Now that Mizuki and Kabuto are dead, things are turning up for Naruto,

Surprised that Kushina is still alive, the explaination was revealed in Orochimaru's plan to create non-Uzumaki supersoldiers,

Reason for this was actually because I wanted to make the plot of Danzo to be much darker and deeper than everyone thinks,

Now that a family is back together, wonder what will happen when Tsunade and Naruto's other lovers learn that Kushina is alive and well,

Again I apologize for the long wait, I was just dealing with some grief of losing one of my dogs,

I'm thinking about doing some rewrites for some of my stories, not sure when they'll be out, but you'll know when they do come out,

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter,

Let me know what wasn't understandable to you guys and I'll try to explain it to make it understandable,

Stay tuned for 'Chapter 8: Contract: Fu Yamanaka and Torune Aburame and Family Reunion',

Peace!


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto has been betrayed for the last time, now he has had enough when the villagers murdered Naruto's true friends and girlfriend Hinata in front of him, consumed with grief and rage, Naruto leaves the village and is found by a wandering assassin from an organization so secret, absolutely nobody in the Elemental Nations knows that it exists, not even Jiraiya and his spy network know it exists, it is called Organization X, now 10 years later, Naruto does assassination contracts for the Organization that took him in as a way to thank them for saving him from the darkness of his past, will the Elemental Nations be safe with Organization X around?, Dark/Semi-Emotionless/Genius/Strong Naruto, big harem, Adventure/Hurt/Comfort, Naruto U.,**

Sup guys it's Bahamutsoulking with the next chapter of 'Naruto Chronicles: The Hitman of Assassins',

I got more positive feedback, which means you guys are enjoying the story so far,

As for the review I got asking when I was going to update my other stories, I decided to focus on completing them one story at a time to make it easier, hope you understand,

I got something very special planned for the big prize, which is the final boss, Danzo and his allies that are still among the living, they are the final contracts,

Wonder what Naruto's plan for the next contract will be?,

Let's take a look, shall we?,

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Contract: Fu Yamanaka and Torune Aburame and Family Reunion**

Naruto is now wandering the borderline of the Land of Fire searching for the two Root Anbu members, for he has something in mind for the assassination.

Naruto's weapons of choice are his ICA Silverballer pistol, a seal of Chakra Suppression, a few seals of Chakra Disruption and a combat knife, he made a plan to get in close to eliminate the targets and he is going to use the approach.

Naruto came up with the Chakra Disruption Seal to prevent them from using any jutsu that required Chakra, this meant they wouldn't use substitution to escape and they even wouldn't be able to shunshin away from him, so basically they're screwed.

If he needed to, he also has a pair of pistols that turns into a sniper rifle should it ever come to it, (The idea from Batman Arkham Knight when Jason Todd who was revealed to be the Arkham Knight turning two handguns into one sniper rifle was so unreal and cool, so I decided to put that kind of weapon in this story.).

He knew that Amaya wasn't specific about where the targets are on the Land of Fire borderline, but he guessed it might be among the borderline of Land of Fire and the Land of Sound.

He gets a Chakra signature and quietly gets closer to the location and he sees the targets in a clearing, and they are talking about going to Kabuto to begin 'Project Red Death', which they didn't know is not going to happen anytime soon.

And Torune decided to have Fu go on and negociate with Kabuto about the project and Fu goes on to begin the process.

Naruto knew this was his chance to take out Torune, and applying the Chakra Suppression Seal, Naruto also uses another seal to make himself blend in with his surroundings, he knew the Chameleon Camouflage Seal would come in handy should he get a contract against Torune Aburame.

Naruto quietly sneaks up a tree with his sniper rifle, and he lines up the shot, and as he steadies his breathing, he shoots and the bullet hits Torune in the head killing him instantly.

Naruto grins and reversing the Chameleon Camouflage Seal, he says "Chakra Disruption Seal, my own creation, it prevents anybody from using chakra at all, so there is no escape.".

Naruto smirks as Torune's body hit the ground and says "Torune is dead, now that leaves Fu Yamanaka.", and he gets the Chakra Disruption Seal and he heads the direction where Fu Yamanaka went to, which was back to the lab that Kabuto and Mizuki were killed in.

He knew that he finding Fu Yamanaka was gonna be difficult, and so he heads inside the laboratory entrance.

And he uses his Sensor abilities to try and find his target, and he finds the target a few floors below him, and he heads down to the target.

Naruto is looking at his surroundings and thinks 'Never thought this existed in the place.'.

He gets to where his target is and he hear him say "So Kabuto is dead huh, no matter, time for me to do what Danzo-sama has ordered me to do." and he walks towards a door and he walks in it.

Naruto follows and he is now in a hallway and he quickly applies the Chakra Disruption Seal and shoots Fu Yamanaka in the back of the head with his pistol and he falls dead to the ground.

"And now Fu Yamanaka is dead, and this place just got more interesting." said Naruto and he gets out a communicator and says "Amaya-kaa-chan, I found a place in Orochimaru's Laboratory when I followed Fu Yamanaka.".

"Huh, this just keeps getting more and more interesting, alright, see what you can find." said Amaya, and Naruto keeps going down the hallway.

Naruto comes across a door, and he is intrigued at this and walks in.

* * *

(The New Room)

Naruto looks around and sees various images and documents all around the walls.

"Well, someone left in a hurry." said Naruto as he noticed that one spot looked somewhat messy.

"Yes, and Naru-chan we've been hearing rumors about a person who we agreed to call the Shadow Client." said Amaya, and the name confused Naruto.

"The Shadow Client?" asked Naruto and Amaya says "Yes, see what you can dig up from the room.".

Naruto looks all around the room and he sees various images of the contracts he has done in the past, "Someone's done their homework." said Naruto looking at the images.

"Well, looks like someone is tracking your every move with the contracts." said Amaya, and Naruto asks "How is this possible?", "It isn't, every kill was branded as suicide or accidents, whoever is tracking your movements is most likely looking for some kind of pattern, almost as if..." said Amaya.

"The Shadow Client knows me." finished Naruto, "Looks like it, but I feel like we're missing a piece of the puzzle, keep searching for any intel." said Amaya.

Naruto keeps searching and he finds a document as well as a word on the wall that caught his attention.

"Well, names of all the heads of authorities of every village." said Naruto, and Amaya says "And the documentation has various names of many powerful men and women, such as Mei Terumi, Koyuki Kazahana, Shion, Shizuka, Gaara of the Desert, Tsunade Senju, Onoki the Sandaime Tsuchikage, etc., well well, looks like whoever is tracking you has something big planned in the future.".

"Here's a name, Millennium" said Naruto, and Amaya is lost for words "What?, no, it can't be, something isn't right, I thought that Millennium was a myth, but something isn't adding up, we're missing one last piece of this giant puzzle, see what else you can find.".

Naruto continues to search all over the room and he finds a computer and he goes through all the data on the computer.

"Found something." said Naruto, and images of very familiar faces appear on the screen, "Danzo Shimura, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraiya Gamma, Kakashi Hatake, Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, Asuma Sarutobi and Orochimaru." Naruto read all the documentations on the computer.

"Impossible, if these people had this kind of intel, then this would mean..." Amaya begins to worry, and Naruto says "That the Shadow Client is Danzo Shimura.".

"It all makes sense now, Danzo Shimura is not only the leader of the Root Anbu, he is also the leader and founder of Millennium, the organization is full of powerhungry people who want to rule the Elemental Nations like tyrrants, with Hiruzen Sarutobi who is one of the two leaders of Millennium dead, Danzo has full control of Millennium and would purge all resistance to his rule from the Elemental Nations, that evil conniving bastard." said Amaya in anger.

"No wonder Danzo was called 'The Shadow' for nothing, and it also adds up to the fact that Danzo is the Shadow Client." said Naruto, he is also angry at the fact Danzo was badder than he normally thought.

"Naru-chan, get out of there, we have what we need, and come back to HQ, we are going to need to prepare for a war so violent that it would make every village get involved to stop Danzo's reign of terror." said Amaya as Naruto quickly gets out of the Laboratory.

Naruto gets to his motorcycle and drives to the HQ of Organization X, many thoughts on what he had discovered in Orochimaru's Laboratory.

* * *

(Organization X HQ)

Naruto gets to the place and he enters the building, and the other assassins as well as their handlers all give him patts on the shoulders saying he did a magnificent job discovering the intel of the organization that was thought to be a myth known as Millennium.

Naruto walks and finds his mother, and she sees him and hugs him tightly and says "Amaya told all of us everything Naru-chan, I can't believe this, everyone that we thought were close were in on Danzo's plans of world domination.".

Naruto is released from Kushina's hug and he sits down on a chair and he says "This is just one giant mess, first we find out Danzo is behind everything, then that he is the Shadow Client and the fact that the fabled Millennium is lead by him.".

Kushina sits down next to him and says "I know son, but I'm happy that your lovers were informed of this by Amaya, because of Danzo's connections to not only the Root Anbu but also Millennium, she can't do anything at all, she's powerless against him.".

"But what about my himes in Konoha, they'll be targeted by Danzo and Millennium?" asked Naruto with worry.

"Have them move to Uzushiogakure, they'll be safe there." said Kushina reasuringly putting a hand on her son's shoulder.

"I know that some of them would want to help me stop Danzo's evil intentions, but who am I to argue." said Naruto, and he says "But still, I'm so worried for them.".

"Naru-chan, you have the backing of Organization X, and the backing of almost every village in the Elemental Nations, you'll have more manpower over Danzo than anyone, if anybody can defeat Danzo-teme, it's you." said Kushina giving her son a comforting hug and said young man returns the hug.

Naruto then decides to go over his plans of taking down Millennium and Amaya says "Naru-chan, after the planning, there is a new contract available.".

"What's this contract?" asked Naruto, and Amaya says "It is the assassination contract of Nagato, Tobi and Zetsu.".

Naruto was surprised at this, the three most powerful members of the Akatsuki were now on the hit list.

Nagato, or his other name Pein, was called 'The King' because of his Rinnegan as he uses six corpses as his Paths of Pein, he wanted to bring peace to the Elemental Nations with the use of Pain.

Tobi or his other name Madara, was called 'The Imposter' because of him using Madara Uchiha's name to farther his goals to call forth the Juubi to use a project he calls 'Project Tsuki no me', a powerful genjutsu that makes the victum live a false reality until they become Zetsus.

Zetsu was called 'The Maneater' because of him devouring people to turn them into him, he was a creation of Tobi or Madara Uchiha to create a world where everything is under complete hypnosis.

These three need to be taken down, they are a threat to society.

"Care to tell me who the client is?" asked Naruto, and Amaya says "Strangely enough, it is one of the members of the Akatsuki named Konan.".

This surprised him, a member of the Akatsuki has ordered a contract on her fellow Akatsuki members, he might have to confront her about her intentions.

"Will you accept this contract?" asked Amaya, and Naruto with a smirk says "You know it.".

"Excellent, with the leaders of the Akatsuki dead by your hand when you get to them, then we'll be one step closer to putting a stop to Danzo and his Millennium." said Amaya happy with Naruto eagerness to complete this contract.

Millennium and everything it stands for will fall, the fate of the Elemental Nations is in the hands of Organization X.

* * *

(To Be Continued)

Woah, guess Danzo is more than who he seems,

The idea for the name Millennium came from an anime called 'Hellsing Ultimate', I decided to use it as a way to make Danzo's ambitions to last for many many years,

Now with Fu Yamanaka and Torune Aburame dead, Naruto is one step closer to achieving his vengeance against the ones who tortured him in Konoha,

Also the Millennium part was a last minute thought to put in,

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter,

Stay tuned for 'Chapter 9: Akatsuki's Last Stand',

Peace!


End file.
